


Кома

by IrhelSol



Series: арбуз [37]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Background Slash, Drama, Gen, M/M, Mostly Gen, Post-Canon, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol
Summary: Дон Тимотео по неизвестной причине в коме, и Цуне с Занзасом надо разобраться, почему и кто виноват





	Кома

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: ER TYL+!X27, закадровая смерть второстепенных персонажей  
> Редактор: Mritty, частичная вычитка старого вариант: Цвай, Toriya; изрядно расписан (сюжет не тронут) в соответствии с пинком Eswet, этот вариант не бечен!  
> Фик выкладывался на Зимней Фандомной битве командой WTF Xanxus 2014, вероятно автор когда-нибудь отбетит и новый вариант, но а пока пусть лежит так, аминь.
> 
> Спасибо Цвай за то, что весной 2013 года, увидев первые три тыщи слов, ободрила: из этого может выйти что-то стоящее. Надо только протереть грязное стекло, за которым горит свеча;  
> Спасибо Mritty за брейншторм с сюжетом, советы и критику;  
> Спасибо Sabaku no Shukaku за поддержку и ценные замечания, [Noctis] — за посильную помощь с парой моментов;  
> Спасибо Pustelga за офигенную консультацию по хим.матчасти;  
> Спасибо Eswet за совет с диктофоном, он мне не раз пригодился!

**Мир А**

Цуна сидел на неудобном стуле и мёрз — то ли октябрь выдался на удивление холодный, то ли реальность продавливала его с теми извращёнными любовью и вниманием, от которых неизменно тянуло выйти в окно в некоторые моменты знакомства.  
  
В распахнутые настежь створки вливался сухой горьковатый воздух, пропитанный запахом яблок и прелой листвы, колыхал тяжёлую штору, помогал немного успокоиться. В ушах до сих пор стоял писк больничной аппаратуры и гулкий звон от бесполезных криков и споров.  
  
Цуна смотрел на свои подрагивающие руки и не знал, что сказать. Перед мысленным взором застыло пугающе безмятежное лицо дедушки Тимотео — волосы его, совсем белые, сливались по цвету с постельным бельём и больничной рубахой, и Цуна боялся, что тот медленно истает, растворится в этой белизне, пока он будет искать выход.  
  
Врачи говорили, что следов физических травм нет. Хром утверждала, что никакие иллюзии не тронули разум Девятого, и никто не мог объяснить, что вызвало кому. Она точно возникла от чужого вмешательства, симптомы были странные, но для того, чтобы сказать что-то более конкретное, Верде не хватало данных. Все эти слова застряли в голове комом, прокручивались по бесконечному кругу и уже слились в одну невнятную тошнотворную массу. Цуна лишь помнил, как дедушка шагнул ему навстречу — и упал.  
  
Цуна тоже упал, на колени, едва успев подхватить невероятно тяжёлое и грузное тело старика, казавшимся таким худым, но прочным, почти вечным. Страх сдавил внутренности, мир рушился, и Цуна готов был заплакать, как в детстве, от обиды и неверия.

Он слишком привык к некоторым вещам, казавшимися незыблемыми. Как дедушка Тимотео, поддержка друзей, ярость Занзаса, сила Варии.  
  
— С ним всё будет в порядке, — в который раз повторил Гокудера, остановившись рядом, и в это очень хотелось верить.  
  
— Всё в порядке будет, если старик придёт в себя, — отрезал Занзас, мрачно глядя в высокий потолок. На тело приёмного отца он смотрел так же. Угрюмо и недоверчиво. И, поймав своё отражение в зеркале ванной, куда Цуна ушёл умыться и унять нервное возбуждение, обнаружил такой же взгляд у себя.

В Альянсе далеко не все одобряли выбор дона, Цуна успел уже в этом убедиться, и Занзас мог бы воспользоваться ситуацией. Наверное. Но он пришёл сразу, как узнал о случившемся, злой и трезвомыслящий, не питающий ни надежд, ни иллюзий. И это поддерживало и угнетало одновременно.  
  
Потому что если ни у Варии, ни у ЦЕДЕФ не было никакой информации, то Занзаса вполне могло глодать бессилие. Такое же, как Цуну, хранителей Девятого и Советника.  
  
Он сжал кулаки и откинулся на спинку стула.  
  
— Реборн ищет Бьякурана, но пока от него никаких вестей, Юни не знает, где он.  
  
— Снова гуляет по параллельным мирам, — предположил Гокудера таким недовольным тоном, словно Бьякуран обязан был являться, стоит щёлкнуть пальцами. Добрая фея-крёстная, которая всем поможет. Цуна невольно улыбнулся. — Койот подпустил Верде к Девятому, — Гокудера сунул в рот сигарету, потянулся к зажигалке и чертыхнулся. — Но я бы предпочёл, чтобы мы нашли Бьякурана…  
  
— И какую пилюлю он должен вытащить из параллельного мира, как долбаный фокусник из шляпы? — Занзас плеснул в бокал виски, снял ноги со стола и поднялся, раздражённо перебирая на столе бумаги.  — Не на ровном же месте старик решил заделаться спящей красавицей.  
  
 Цуна не знал, почему Занзас пришёл к постели дона Тимотео, хотя до того не общался с ним даже по телефону. Надеялся увидеть его смерть или наоборот, не мог допустить, чтобы все закончилось именно так?  
  
Цуна укорил себя за эти мысли.  
  
Но план Занзаса — влезть в личную переписку и документы Девятого и посмотреть, не угрожал ли кто ему, не было ли подозрительных встреч, контрактов или даже приказа убрать кого-то слишком опасного — вызывал тревогу. Достать часть документов, хранящихся в личном сейфе действующего босса, имели право Койот как правая рука Девятого и отец — или Цуна, пройдя церемонию Наследования. Выдавать же бумаги по просьбе или приказу им никто не спешил. Это раздражало, заставляло сжимать зубы, спорить до хрипоты, бороться с унынием и рвущейся наружу злостью.  
  
Висконти так прямо Цуне и сказал, что Занзас, если что и найдёт в бумагах, формальным знанием, конечно же, не ограничится. Пошлёт Сквало или Бельфегора припугнуть кого-нибудь, кто покажется им подозрительным, и без крови вряд ли обойдётся. Или даже решит свести счёты — в Альянсе были те, кто возвращению Занзаса не обрадовался. В результате надеяться на сотрудничество, ждать помощи или поддержки станет бессмысленно, и те, кто раньше готов был идти Вонголе навстречу, десять раз подумают, а то и выдвинут очень невыгодные условия.  
  
Это не говоря уже о том, что действия Занзаса обязательно вызовут ответную агрессию.

Цуна всё это внимательно выслушивал, соглашался и снова просил. Бесполезно.  
  
Ему хранители Девятого тоже не доверяли.  
  
Цуна запустил в волосы пальцы и согнулся. Он значился официальным наследником, ему ещё не стукнуло и восемнадцати, а проблемы множились, как листы запоротых контрольных в ящике стола. Но контрольные он мог игнорировать, а эту ситуацию — нет.  
  
Отец, Койот и Висконти с остальными хранителями взяли на себя часть дел Вонголы и тоже пытались выяснить, что же произошло, но проблемы Семьи требовали внимания и активных действий со стороны босса. Но какой из него босс?! Кому он мог доверять, кроме своих друзей, которые тоже мало что смыслили в ситуации? Что он мог действительно сделать? Он пытался общаться с некоторыми деловыми партнёрами Вонголы. Так Браско вообще едва не вытянули всю душу, Цуну бросало в холодный пот от одного их упоминания.  
  
— Я всё же думаю, что стоит поговорить с главами Альянса: не слышал ли кто-нибудь, что дону Тимотео угрожает опасность…  
  
— Кретин, — прорычал Занзас. — Если Альянс будет знать, что старик в отключке, а у руля необученный сопляк — это пошатнёт авторитет Семьи и подставит всех — всех! — под удар. — Он швырнул бумаги, и они разлетелись по кабинету, но никто не обратил внимания. — Представляешь, что тогда начнётся? Вонгола — первая, сильнейшая Семья в Альянсе, и эти шакалы начнут тут же делить её. Ты этого хочешь, босс?  
  
Цуна вскинулся, пресекая возмущённый протест Гокудеры:  
  
— Я вообще не… — нахмурился и запнулся. «Не хочу быть боссом» говорить не стоило. Могло прозвучать так, словно он не собирается ничего делать. Умывает руки.  
  
Да, Цуна по-прежнему не хотел быть боссом, но чувствовал ответственность перед доном Тимотео. Он должен, обязан помочь, попытаться спасти. Хоть на это он обычно годился.  
  
Но как?  
  
— У нас есть базука, — подал голос Гокудера из другого конца кабинета: беспрестанно ходил взад-вперёд, не мог усидеть на месте, не знал, куда деть руки — курить здесь Висконти ему запретил. За дверью о чём-то спорили Ямамото и Сквало, Койот ушёл пять минут назад, сказав, что все их идеи не выдерживают никакой критики, не добавив этим оптимизма. Голова раскалывалась. Поэтому на реплику Гокудеры Цуна среагировал со странным удивлением. И правда, есть, как он сразу о ней не подумал? Стоп, а чем она может им помочь?  
  
— И чем может помочь эта фигня? Пяти минут не хватит... — начал Занзас.  
  
— Не факт, — оборвал его Гокудера и глянул сердито. — Мы можем узнать, что случилось и где искать выход. Десятый! — Гокудера запальчиво повернулся к Цуне. — Если мы отправим в будущее нескольких человек, то кто-нибудь про эту историю что-нибудь да узнает! А оставшиеся тут спросят у взрослых версий.  
  
— Бред. Ты себе уже все мозги выкурил, никто нам ничего не скажет, — отшил идею Занзас.  
  
— Я не с тобой разговариваю! — заорал Гокудера.  
  
— Пожалуйста, только не здесь! — Цуна подскочил, готовый разнимать, зажигать пламя, звать Ямамото и Сквало. Он вновь разозлился, на обоих.  
  
Несколько бесконечных секунд Занзас и Гокудера испепеляли друг друга яростными взглядами.  
  
А потом Гокудера расслабил плечи и выпрямился, Занзас упал обратно в кресло, и они оба фыркнули и тяжело замолчали. Цуна по привычке виновато обернулся — извиниться за шумных хранителей, и закусил губу. Дон Тимотео их не услышит, будь даже они в его палате.  
  
Решения и подписи дона ждало несколько важных договоров, в Альянсе, которому скормили байку про внезапную болезнь, перешёптывались о смене босса, падении влияния Вонголы и подковёрных интригах, а в Цуне закипало пламя: «Они его уже хоронят», глуша подкатывающую панику.  
  
Напряжение выворачивало наизнанку, как перегрузка на крутых виражах.  
  
Даже когда на кону стояла судьба всего человечества, Реборн запрещал им узнавать о себе в будущем больше необходимого. Считай — почти ничего.  
  
Гокудера смотрел на него выжидающе и остро, сжимая в кулаке зажигалку: обычно курил, как паровоз, наплевав на запреты, но лишние прения сейчас уж точно были ни к чему. Хотя привычного запаха табака Цуне очень не хватало.  
  
— Гокудера-кун, пожалуйста, узнай у Койота, к кому в первую очередь стоит обращаться в Альянсе, а кого оставить на самый крайний случай, — получилось устало, но, как надеялся Цуна, достаточно уверенно и твёрдо. Не веря сам себе, добавил: — И не согласятся ли они с отцом всё-таки выдать мне бумаги.  
  
— Десятый! — Гокудера едва не выронил сигарету, её фильтр он мусолил всё это время, и в другой момент они втроём с Ямамото посмеялись бы над этим… — Я не оставлю вас с…  
  
— Пожалуйста, Гокудера-кун. — Вновь накатила острая тоска и понимание: «как прежде больше не будет» и отчаянно-упрямое: «я смогу, будет!», в которое, он сам боялся признать, не очень-то верит.  
  
— Звоните, если что, — буркнул Гокудера и вышел. Обиделся, с болью подумал Цуна и решил, что сразу же, как вернётся в особняк, извинится.  
  
Занзас сверлил его мрачным взглядом несколько секунд, затем медленно, нехорошо ухмыльнулся. Конечно же, он заметил это «мне», а не «нам».  
  
Конечно же, он был уверен, что Цуна, даже заполучив документы, не покажет их ему.  
  
Цуна не знал, как поступил бы на самом деле. Всё зависело от того, что в этих проклятых бумагах. Может, и правда — ничего.

Он помассировал виски, выпил стакан воды в полной тягостной тишине и посмотрел на Занзаса. Весь его вид ничего хорошего не предвещал.  
  
Попытка прийти к компромиссу предсказуемо вылилась во взаимные оскорбления. Занзас отметал его идеи, а план Гокудеры попросту высмеял, поэтому Цуна вновь был «неудачником», которому прислуживает «толпа клоунов» — Цуна не возражал, только крепче сжимал кулаки.

В какой-то момент терпение и вежливые слова у него всё-таки кончились. Он молча ушёл, хлопнув дверью, а вслед ему летели смачные проклятья.  
  
А когда вернулся в особняк Девятого, услышал шум и крики, и побежал.  
  
Ворвавшись в гостиную с заполошно бьющимся сердцем, увидел, как Ламбо выдирал у Гокудеры базуку с воплем «Не отдам!» и задохнулся от злости, а базука, выпрыгнув из рук, будто живая, пролетела у Цуны над головой и треснулась об стену, разбив стоящую на полке вазу из цветного стекла. В разные стороны брызнули осколки, Цуна машинально пригнулся, закрываясь ладонями и мысленно отчитывая Ламбо…  
  
…Грохот и вопли сменились тишиной, и он обнаружил себя стоявшим у окна. В распахнутых настежь ставнях виднелся сад: золотой, с рыжими подпалинами, а кое-где ветки успели оголиться и резко выделялись на фоне высокого неба. Тянуло дымом и сырой свежестью, влажно блестели плиты, выстилавшие двор, и плескалась мутная вода на дне отключённого фонтана. Вид был до сухости во рту знакомый, но почему-то он видел всё немного с другой высоты. Правда и деревья в саду казались выше, а мрамор статуи, год назад установленной вместо той, что босс Варии разнёс, когда был особенно не в духе — сейчас выглядел пожелтевшим и тусклым. Как странно…  
  
Цуна шумно перевёл дыхание. Кабинет Занзаса.  
  
Базука — припомнил Цуна, холодея.  
  
— Эй, — окликнул его знакомый хрипловатый голос.  
  
— Извини, Занзас, это всего на пять минут, — Цуна обернулся.  
  
Тяжёлый, как все грехи Вонголы взгляд ощупал Цуну с головы до ног — он невольно сжал пальцы в кулак — и вдруг понял…  
  
Схватился за рукав рубашки, но тот был пуст. Пальцы соскользнули с гладкой ткани к жёсткой накрахмаленной манжете — Цуна непонимающе теребил её несколько секунд, ощущая сосущую пустоту в желудке, а затем беспомощно отпустил.  
  
— Рука... — от ужаса язык онемел и заплетался.  
  
Занзас безо всяких эмоций наблюдал за ним и в ответ на невысказанный, истошно бьющийся в горле вопрос лишь отсалютовал бокалом:  
  
— Потерял. Вместе с двумя хранителями и приятелем из ЦЕДЕФ.  
  
— К-кого именно?! — произнёс он непослушными, прыгающими от подкатывающей истерики губами и привалился спиной к подоконнику. Заново вцепился в пустой рукав и глянул на Занзаса.  
  
Пол под ногами накренился. Цуна открыл рот и провалился в лихорадочный стук сердца, отдающийся, казалось, во всём теле.  
  
— Кого?! — заорал он.  
  
— Неважно, — помедлив, ответил Занзас и поморщился. — Пять минут, и забудешь как дурной сон.  
  
Цуна попытался сглотнуть и понял, что не может. Резко потемнело в глазах — как после иных тренировок — и его повело в сторону. Он сполз на пол и схватился за горло — страх накатывал горячими душными волнами, тошнотой и покалыванием в пальцах. Его бросило в липкий холодный пот, мысли смешались в бесформенный панический ком.  
  
«Я сейчас умру!..»  
  
— Савада! — раздалось над ухом. Занзас глухо ругнулся, заговорил вдруг убедительно и чересчур спокойно. — Ты не подыхаешь, слышишь? Это паническая атака. С тобой всё в порядке.  
  
В порядке?! Цуна застонал, согнулся ещё сильнее, мелко, отвратительно, безудержно трясясь. Очередная волна подступала, сдавливала грудь, не давая вздохнуть.  
  
— Лекарство. Тебе нужно выпить его. Слышишь?  
  
Цуна кивнул. Занзас запрокинул ему голову, в губы ткнулось холодное металлическое горлышко.  
  
— Пей, — под язык полилось что-то горькое, жгучее. Цуна закашлялся до брызнувших слёз, попытался снова глубоко вдохнуть, но Занзас закрыл ему нос и рот ладонями, приказал: — Дыши спокойно. Считай про себя. На два-три делай медленный выдох… Вы-ыдох.  
  
Цуна послушался, вдыхал и выдыхал, прикрыв глаза, и его начало понемногу отпускать. Вскоре он дотронулся до запястья Занзаса, обжигающе горячего по сравнению с его кожей, кивнул, и Занзас вздёрнул его на ноги, потащил вперёд.  
  
Сгрузил куда-то. Лакированное дерево под пальцами и мягкая обивка. Резной подлокотник больно впился в ладонь — кушетка. Цуна оттянул ворот, с трудом сглатывая горькую слюну.  
  
— Ты можешь дышать, успокойся, — Занзас завинтил фляжку и хмыкнул: — Давно тебя так не прикладывало.  
  
— Что, у меня всё ещё впереди? — невесело хмыкнул Цуна, стуча зубами.  
  
Мебель смазалась в тёмные разноцветные пятна, слабость в теле и головокружение, как при опьянении, не давали сосредоточиться — мир будто слегка отодвинулся.  
  
— Первый раз вижу, чтоб люди менялись не местами, а только разумом. — Занзас сдвинул на столе кипу бумаг и задумчиво повертел пузатый бокал за тонкую ножку. — Хм… Если только…  
  
Спокойный и властный, с мрачной решимостью в глазах, но без ставшей уже знакомой до оскомины неудержимой ярости в интонациях и жестах, — взрослый Занзас. Цуна почти не верил, что доживёт до этого момента. И сейчас изо всех сил цеплялся за него взглядом, как за спасительный круг, стараясь не думать, вообще ни о чём. Не сейчас. Он же сойдёт с ума!  
  
— Однажды Гокудера… — припомнил Цуна и прижал бьющуюся на виске жилку. Подтянул, сгибая в коленях, ноги, непривычно длинные и почему-то босые. — Да, точно, Гокудера-кун. Он стал ребёнком. С разумом взрослого. Базуку тогда повредили. Наверно, что-то похожее случилось… Кто погиб?..  
  
— Забудь. Ты всё равно не тот. Хватит с тебя одного приступа, — резковатый голос Занзаса встряхнул, но прозвучал совсем не обидно, без презрительных интонаций, к которым так привык Цуна. Это было так странно, так удивительно. И скорее походило на... участие? И что значит «не тот»? Но мысль ускользнула. Дышать он мог всё ещё с некоторым трудом, тело налилось усталостью, словно он перенапрягся на очередной тренировке Реборна.  
  
«Соберись и действуй, Никчёмный Цуна», — приказал Реборн. Цуна ещё раз медленно выдохнул и потянулся к пламени. Зачерпнуть немного сил.  
  
Раз уж он здесь, надо действовать по плану Гокудеры. «Забыть» и бездействовать? Нет, он должен всё выяснить, вернуться и защитить друзей. Обязан.  
  
— Занзас, у меня будет приступ, если ты не скажешь, а не наоборот.  
  
В кабинет, распахнув дверь настежь, влетел Сквало и шлёпнул пухлый конверт на стол, поверх бумаг.  
  
— Очередной компромат на вас двоих. Угадай, сколько просили в этот раз.  
  
Занзас подхватил свой бокал и хмыкнул:  
  
— Ну.  
  
— Компромат? — пробормотал Цуна, с удивлением разглядывая Сквало. — Что значит «компромат»? В смысле?  
  
Холодный цепкий взгляд и азартная улыбка вызывали смесь беспокойства с любопытством.  
  
— Ладно, не жмотничай, босс, мы тут ставки делаем, кто окажется самым наглым, — Сквало постучал указательным пальцем, затянутым в чёрную кожу перчатки, по конверту, и кольцо хранителя поймало солнечный блик. Он вызвал смутную тревогу. — Кстати, есть занятные снимки с точки зрения, куда можно засунуть камеру.  
  
— Да пусть хоть жопой снимают, — опустившись в кресло, Занзас подцепил конверт и отбросил его на край стола. — И сами платят за просмотр того, что им не положено видеть.  
  
Цуна прикипел к белому квадрату взглядом. В груди заворочалось странное предчувствие.  
  
— Я передам Маммону твоё предложение. — Сквало тряхнул чёлкой и ухмыльнулся. — Думаю, он будет только рад стрясти с этих идиотов денег.  
  
— Эй… — окликнул их Цуна.  
  
— Что делать с шантажистами и уликами? — деловито, но уже без интереса спросил Сквало.  
  
— Улики оставь, Савада их коллекционирует, — Занзас небрежно перебирал отложенные бумаги, на некоторых горело предсмертное пламя неба, — а на этих умниках можешь опробовать новую коробочку.  
  
— Пожалуйста, не игнорируйте меня!  
  
Оба повернулись к нему с видом «кто это тут?» Цуна понял, что выглядит как ребёнок, и позволил себе неловкий смешок.  
  
— Что это с ним, Занзас?  
  
— Базука Бовино. — Занзас раздражённо потёр щеку, бросил на Цуну хмурый и нечитаемый взгляд. — Пять минут истекли, а он за каким-то хреном всё ещё здесь.  
  
Как будто ему нравится тут торчать! Постойте… Он что, застрял?! Как же так, он должен вернуться, спасти…  
  
Но сначала узнать хоть что-нибудь.  
  
— Что? Мелкий Савада? — Сквало хохотнул и, подойдя вплотную, навис над ним: высокий, худощавый и угловатый, словно его силуэт кто-то вырезал ножом из фанеры, с непривычно длинной чёлкой и с привычным зубастым оскалом. Ткнул в Цуну пальцем так, как до этого тыкал в «компромат». — Выглядит как настоящий, только выражение рожи дурацкое.  
  
Цуна нахмурился. И безотчётно выпрямился.  
  
— Мы поменялись только сознанием.  
  
Сквало недоверчиво повернулся к Занзасу — тот, зевая, словно произошло нечто рядовое, закинул ноги на стол и указал на конверт:  
  
— Фотографии.  
  
Словно это самый исчерпывающий ответ на свете. Для здешнего Десятого, возможно, так и есть — мелькнуло на краю сознания Цуны.  
  
— Я понял, что фотографии, — он посмотрел на Сквало снизу верх, прямо в серые, полупрозрачные глаза: там искрилось веселье, колкое, небезопасное. — Что на них?  
  
— Хочешь знать? Уверен, Савада? — поинтересовался тот, и голос, в отличие от взгляда, был серьёзен и полон скепсиса. Цуна поёжился и кивнул.  
  
Занзас фыркнул, Сквало пожал плечами и развернулся на каблуках в сторону дверей. Негодование вновь всколыхнулось в Цуне, он возмущённо окликнул:  
  
— Эй!.. — и осёкся, когда, проходя мимо стола, Сквало подхватил «компромат» и кинул его через плечо. Цуна поймал конверт и растеряно положил на колени.  
  
— Савада, я уже и забыл, какой ты был... — произнёс Занзас почти сразу, как Сквало скрылся за дверьми, и Цуна неосознанно подхватил:  
  
— Неудачник?  
  
— Наивный, — Занзас побарабанил пальцами по столешнице и добавил с досадой: — Неопытный.  
  
Цуна, не зная, что ответить, огляделся: в кабинете царил беспорядок, но он был какой-то уютный, что ли. Обжитой. У кушетки в напольной вазе стояли свежесрезанные алые гвоздики. Что-то они там значил в Италии на языке цветов.  
  
— Ты можешь пожалеть об этом.  
  
Занзас пытливо смотрел на него из-под ресниц, расслабленный и безмятежный. От этого становилось даже как-то не по себе. Цуна снова нахмурился и отвёл глаза. На подоконнике громоздилась стопка книг и там же валялся пиджак, вероятно — здешнего Савады Цунаёши.  
  
— Я догадываюсь... — Конверт будто жёг колени. — Занзас, мне очень нужная твоя помощь. Пожалуйста… раз уж я тут застрял.  
  
Цуна сжал кулак, привычный безотчётный жест, который сейчас только лишний раз напоминал о его уязвимости, телесной и душевной, — и заставил себя дышать ровно. В неслучившемся будущем Вария не отказалась же им помочь.  
  
— На дона Тимотео было покушение, и мы не знаем, кто это сделал. А если эти же люди собираются убить… — только собираются, не убьют, Цуна не мог этого произнести, — кого-то из моих друзей? Вы выяснили, что случилось? Кто это? Как это предотвратить? Занзас!  
  
— Ничего не выйдет.  
  
Занзас поднялся; ковёр заглушил его шаги, неожиданно лёгкие, почти крадущиеся — Цуна отчего-то не мог отвести глаз и сообразить, почему «ничего не выйдет». Приблизившись, как и Сквало до того, Занзас навис долговязой тенью: дневной свет очерчивал его фигуру по контуру, мерцал в белках и отражался алыми всполохами на дне радужки.  
  
Слова Реборна о том, что не стоит узнавать о себе и мире будущего что-то конкретное, снова всплыли в памяти, и Цуна сдавил ладонями конверт.  
  
— Это не твоё будущее. Базука Бовино уничтожена двенадцать лет назад. Ты её сам и уничтожил. Здесь не было покушений на старика, он умер своей смертью три года назад. — Занзас дёрнул из его руки конверт. — А это тебе не понравится.  
  
Но Цуна вцепился в него, ощущая, как ускользает что-то важное. Бумага, и так натянутая до предела содержимым, лопнула, и на колени посыпались цветные снимки.  
  
Цуна растерянно сжимал влажными пальцами веер глянцевых фотографий, глядел на них пусто, непонимающе, осмысливая сказанное.

Заныла тупой тянущей болью правая рука — так, словно она у здешнего Цуны есть. Дома все живы и здоровы, он вернётся к семье и друзьям. Он всегда возвращается.  
  
— Значит, с доном Тимотео и ребятами всё будет в порядке?  
  
— Я этого не говорил, Савада.  
  
— Занзас, я не понимаю…  
  
Занзас качнулся и сел рядом, потеснив Цуну на кушетке, вытянул ноги и накрыл фотографии ладонью.  
  
— Прекрати, бесит.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Какого хрена у тебя отключаются мозги, когда речь заходит о твоих приятелях?  
«Занзас, я не понимаю», — передразнил так, что у Цуны зубы свело от досады. А от накатившего бессилия перед любыми попытками как-то договориться пламя едва не вспыхнуло — лоб ошпарило изнутри. На провальных «переговорах» с Занзасом час назад он пламя не удержал.  
  
— Как будто ты давал мне шанс! — Цуна вскочил, зло сжимая в кулаке снимки. — Ты хочешь делать всё только по-своему! — В голове вскипела каша из протестов, он уже не соображал, кого именно обвиняет.  
  
— Компромиссы? — спросил Занзас, рассматривая снимки и, кажется, говоря о чём-то своём. — Никаких компромиссов, стреляй или застрелят тебя, — Занзас схватил его за пустой рукав, и Цуна рефлекторно дёрнулся, увидел смятые фотографии в руке и одну целую карточку — у подлокотника, увидел, что на ней... Его замутило.  
  
— Блевать на пол. Это любимая кушетка Цунаёши, не стоит его расстраивать.  
  
— Ками, — пробормотал Цуна, мелко сглатывая. — Цунаёши? Я что, лёг под тебя? Да быть такого не может!  
  
Занзас встряхнул его так, что зубы клацнули, и резко притиснул к стене, заломив руку.  
  
— Ты что делаешь? — Цуна испуганно дернулся, но его прижали обратно.  
  
— Я тебя не отпускал.  
  
Цуна заторможено смотрел на рассыпанные по полу фотографии, боясь моргнуть. Так люди смотрят на последствия катастрофы, заворожённые отвратительным зрелищем.  
  
— Ты слишком плохого о себе мнения. — Занзас вдруг заправил ему за ухо прядь волос и уткнулся носом в шею. Цуна покрылся колкими мурашками, пальцы у него заледенели. Хотелось заорать, но он сдержался.  
  
— Прекрати.  
  
— А то что? — насмешливый интерес в голосе оставил во рту жжёный привкус злости и смущения. Никакой опасности Цуна не ощущал. Ни боевые инстинкты, ни интуиция, ничто не подало голоса. Занзас тоже замолчал; не шевелился, не прижимался сильнее, только размеренно дышал, трогая кожу на шее тёплым влажным дыханием.  
  
Дверь вновь распахнулась, и воздух прошил вопль Сквало:  
  
— Брейк! Тупой босс, до тебя не доходит, что это не тот Савада?! Вот и не обращайся с ним как привык!  
  
Занзас процедил что-то нецензурное, за гулкой пульсацией в висках Цуна не разобрал слов, и ослабил хватку на запястье.  
  
— И вообще, оставь пацана в покое, — Сквало дёрнул Цуну на себя, словно играл с боссом в перетягивание каната. Цуне было уже всё равно: канат, приз, мячик для ракетки, в его голове было слишком много информации, способность каким либо эмоциональным реакциям от перегрузки сдохла, так что конец фразы: — Он поужинает, успокоится и утром сам все объяснит! — он вообще не понял. Но кивнул, ощущая себя китайским болванчиком.

 

**Мир Б**

В гостиной, где накрыли стол, Цуна никогда не бывал в своём времени и подозревал, что и не побывает. Гостей, заказчиков и немногих деловых партнёров Занзас обычно принимал в кабинете или на крытой веранде. Этот же зал предназначался для высшего офицерского состава. Цуна с безразличным любопытством осмотрелся.  
  
Луссурия сидел за длинным столом, накрытым белой скатертью, и потягивал кофе из маленькой чашечки. Цуна мимолётно удивился, как вообще из такой можно пить и как она не раскалывается в руках боксёра. Он, казалось, специально здесь задержался, ведь остальные места пустовали и большую часть посуды прислуга уже убрала.  
  
— О, здравствуй, Савада Цунаёши, — пропел Луссурия и загадочно улыбнулся в чашку. Знал. Цуна глянул в ответ открыто и упрямо — он не собирался быть бесплатным развлечением.  
  
— Добрый вечер, Луссурия-сан, — до оскомины вежливо поздоровался он и даже поклонился.  
  
Луссурия картинно вздохнул и указал на место напротив себя:  
  
— Что ж ты как не родной, садись. Грация сейчас принесёт твоё любимое белое и салаты.  
  
«Прекрасно, я ещё и пью», — Цуна безразлично опустился на стул. Противное состояние мандража и слабости медленно отпускало, и он начал осознанно замечать, а не только отстранённо чувствовать, словно со стороны, что здесь он выше ростом, что, кажется, иной комплекции и в очень хорошей форме для калеки, и что волосы под пальцами, когда он по привычке их взъерошил, — жёстче и немного короче.  
  
— А. Спасибо, — ответил он бездумно, уже не очень-то помня, на что.  
  
— А что ты такой растерянный, милый? — заботливо проворковал Луссурия. — По правде сказать, растерянность твою понимаю: здесь я тебя почти и не видел. Вы с Занзасом изволите обедать и ужинать на открытой веранде, а завтракать — в кабинете.  
  
Цуна продолжил осваивать искусство китайских болванчиков и разгладил салфетку на коленях, стараясь не вникать в речь Луссурии, но тон был похлеще слов. Не смотреть на собеседника было некрасиво, глазеть по сторонам — тоже, но Луссурию это, кажется, не волновало, он уже поймал свою жертву. Именно ею себя Цуна и ощущал.  
  
— А ещё тут на втором этаже есть прекрасная комната с большим камином и шкурой белого медведя. — Луссурия сложил руки в молитвенном жесте, мечтательно закатывая глаза за дымным стёклом пижонских очков. Но тут же перешёл на более светский тон, такой часто бывал у итальянских сплетниц на официальных приёмах: — Правда, раньше там лежал леопардовый мех, но после того как на нём вы с Зан…  
  
— Луссурия.  
  
Сквало не кричал и даже не рычал, но имя резануло по ушам, и Цуна незаметно выдохнул. Его внутренне потряхивало. Выслушивать, что он с Занзасом… на шкуре. Нет! Стыд-то какой. Наверное. Он не был гомофобом, просто, просто…  
  
Он глянул на Сквало. Тот хмурился, вслепую набирал длинный номер на телефоне и сверлил взглядом Луссурию, что-то негромко напевающего себе под нос.  
  
— Не смотри на меня, как на растлителя малолетних. Сквало, милый, я просто пытаюсь быть гостеприимным, — Луссурия ослепительно улыбнулся словно дива на тысячу камер.  
  
— Мелешь языком без толку, — огрызнулся Сквало. — Лучше б применил его по делу. Нет, не по тому!  
  
Цуна вдруг понял, что приступ панической атаки и шокирующие открытия лишили его сил настолько, что ни ужасаться, ни краснеть, ни по-настоящему волноваться он не мог. Зато и вправду хотел есть.  
  
По телефону ответили, и Сквало заговорил на итальянском, Цуна разбирал только отдельные слова: Ямамото, Десятый, базука. Отчаянно захотелось услышать голос друга, обнять Ямамото, ощутить его дружеское похлопывание по спине.  
  
Сквозь тёплые воспоминания проступала окружающая действительность: чужой мир, чужой варийский замок с его огромными окнами, высокие стены зала — он казался огромным и пустым, тревожным в холодном залитом свете осеннего солнца.  
  
— Вот скажи, Савада, дорогой, тебе не интересно? — Луссурия подпёр подбородок ладонью, на мизинце другой он покачивал допитую чашку кофе. — Или уже думаешь о…  
  
— Нет, — Цуна, будто очнувшись, покачал головой. Нахмурился. — Не интересно. И ни о чём таком я не думаю!  
  
— Не только ты, но и мы все, милый, не думали. Занзас — правая рука Десятого босса Вонголы! — Луссурия всплеснул руками. — Впрочем, неудивительно, что правая рука нашла себе и такое применение, левой дрочить очень неудобно, правду тебе говорю.  
  
До неприличия довольный Луссурии и его скабрёзности всё-таки растормошили его, разозлили. Здешний Савада Цунаёши явно разучился краснеть и теряться, а вот ему жгло солнечное сплетение и уши от неуместности всех этих деталей в картине мира; от смятения путались мысли.  
  
— Правая рука? Почему правая, ведь это место Гокудеры…  
  
— Лус, забирай свой кофе и вали отсюда. Там приехал Анджело с докладом, жаждет им поделиться,— снова выручил его Сквало, и Цуна спрятал кривую, недобрую улыбку. Одёрнул себя; сделал в уме пометку «поблагодарить потом Сквало».  
  
— Ску, ты самое главное рассказать не забудь! — уже у дверей ввернул Луссурия и послал им воздушный поцелуй.  
  
— Правая рука?! — окончательно дошло до Цуны. — Это шутка такая, да? А как же Гокудера?! Это что же… — Он привстал с места. — Это что же, Гокудера-кун…  
  
— Дошло! Наконец-таки. — Сквало потеребил мочку уха, раздражённо выдохнул.  — Да никто поначалу не верил, расслабься, — а потом оскалился: — Грация! Где ты там застряла?! Тащи свои подносы сюда!  
  
В зал впорхнула, шурша юбками, Грация. Быстро и молча расставила посуду и блюда, водрузила на стол золотистую бутылку вина и кокетливо глянула на Сквало. Цуна отсёк это всё словно бы со стороны. Он и себя видел как будто сбоку, ссутуленного, с застывшими глазами и лицом таким страшным, что, наверняка, и Реборна бы проняло.

Сквало отвесил ему пару оплеух, приводя в чувство. Неожиданно это отрезвило.

— Ешь. Страдать потом будешь. Я всё расскажу, только истерик не закатывай.

Цуна судорожно вздохнул, вспомнил, как учил Занзас и старательно задышал в ладонь. 

Гокудера…  
  
Цуна вновь призвал пламя, оно всегда успокаивало в такие моменты; привычным усилием воли заставил себя _не думать_ , вообще, ни о чём, пока не поест, и с сомнением примерился к вилке. «Я должен уметь действовать левой рукой так же хорошо, как и правой». Но выходило, честно говоря, паршиво. Хорошо ещё, что не принесли спагетти. Этот итальянский салат был с пастой фарфалле и вялеными помидорами, их можно было накалывать на вилку, но они всё равно норовили соскользнуть, иногда у самого рта. Неприятное чувство розыгрыша или дурацкой комедии преследовало Цуну первые минут десять, но Сквало и не думал над ним смеяться, и постепенно его отпустило.  
  
— Постой, а у меня разве нет протеза?  
  
— В ремонте. Не выдерживает нагрузки пламени, опять все контакты спалил к чертям. А простые не любишь почему-то.  
  
Протез, позволяющий управлять пламенем? Цуна думал, это из области фантастических фильмов. В его времени уже появились протезы, которыми люди могли управлять силой мысли, Цуна знал это со слов Шоичи и Спаннера, но толком не интересовался.  
  
— Расскажи, пожалуйста, что здесь произошло? Как… как я потерял руку и… Гокудеру? — выдавил из себя Цуна, впившись пальцами в колени. Гокудера не мог быть его правой рукой только по одной причине.  
  
— Хочешь страшную сказку? — хмыкнул Сквало, откинувшись на резную спинку стула. Цуна хмуро уставился в ответ.

— Да.  
  
— Несколько лет назад в ЦЕДЕФ заподозрили предательство одной союзной Семьи, но прямых доказательств найти не смогла ни их разведка, ни наша. Тебя это беспокоило, решался очередной вопрос в сфере влияния, и это партнёрство было на руку. Поэтому ты решил проверить их, выманив на живца — себя. По версии Занзаса — подставиться, потому что если эти ребята и вправду заделались крысами, соваться к ним в одиночку было самоубийством.  
  
Цуна закусил губу. Он уже понимал, к чему всё идёт. Сквало налил в бокал вина и придвинул к нему.  
  
— Думаю, ты захочешь это запить.  
  
— Они из-за меня погибли? — сипло выдавил Цуна, глядя в одну точку перед собой — на золотистый солнечный блик на скатерти; сухо сглотнул. Это была не его реальность, но отчего-то саднящая вина сдавила сердце.  
  
— Да вы оба наломали дров! — резко и неожиданно очень зло огорошил Сквало. — Чёртов босс решил — нефиг тратить время на заигрывания с ублюдками и сравнял с землёй их подпольную лабораторию, где ты изображал заинтересованного в их игрищах идиота.  
  
— Устроил показательную спасательную операцию, чтобы доказать раздражающему придурку, как надо вести дела, — невесело хмыкнул Цуна и поднял взгляд. В лице Сквало читалось нечто мрачное и... сочувственное? И от этого внутри всё заныло, засаднило, будто содранная об асфальт кожа. Только сильнее, много сильнее.  
  
— Шторм и Гроза тоже потащились на встречу, хотя ты был против. — Цуна не мог понять, осуждал Сквало или просто излагал факты. Безжалостно, без кривых усмешек или воплей. Только время от времени вскидывал руку с протезом, словно взмахивал мечом или рубал невидимого врага. А Цуна слышал шум обваливающихся камней, запах крови, крики и раскатистый рёв пламени урагана и грозы. — Прикрыли твою задницу, когда эти мрази решили воспользоваться ситуацией и убрать главу самой крутой мафиозной Семьи. Занзас вас оттуда вытащил, но…  
  
— Но? — спокойно и безразлично, потому что иначе казалось, что разорвёт на части, переспросил Цуна, вращая бокал за тоненькую ножку. Стекло тихо шуршало по гладкой плотной скатерти, лучи заходящего солнца, бьющие в узкие окна, искрились в вине, вводили в какой-то полутранс.  
  
— Не разгроми босс эту лабораторию, — слова надвигались, как тяжёлые шаги по деревянной лестнице, неотвратимо и жутко, — возможно, твоих ребят удалось бы спасти. Но ты бы скорее всего сдох, а не отделался потерей руки.  
  
Цуна облизал пересохшие губы, подтянул к себе бокал и отпил. Вино на вкус было как вода.  
  
— Если бы я туда не сунулся, все были бы живы? — Цуна кивнул самому себе. — Да, наверное…  
  
— Если бы ты туда не сунулся, вероятно, никого бы из нас уже не было в живых, Савада, — очень серьёзно и очень вкрадчиво произнёс Сквало. — Мы потом разобрались, что за херню они смастерили в своей лаборатории. Она прекрасно и очень быстро превращала людей в овощи. Если бы вы с боссом нормально договорились…  
  
Вывод, такой банальный, простой и правильный, напрашивался сам собой. Но Цуна с Занзасом мог договориться, только когда враг угрожал всей Вонголе, а то и миру, и другого шанса победить не было. Цуна нервно рассмеялся. Это немного напоминало о ситуации в его мире.  
  
Как наяву зазвучал голос Занзаса:  
  
«Какого хрена у тебя отключаются мозги, когда речь заходит о твоих приятелях?»  
  
«Компромиссы? Никаких компромиссов, стреляй или застрелят тебя».  
  
Цуна залпом допил вино, холодное, оно остудило опаляющий душу костёр в груди.  
  
— Мы всё ещё злимся друг на друга, — вдруг понял Цуна про здешних себя и Занзаса. — И стараемся не совершать прошлых ошибок. Но почему Занзас?..  
  
— Боссу разворотило половину внутренностей. Леви и две трети штурмового отряда уложила та же зараза, что и твоих ребят.  
  
«Доверяем ли мы здесь друг другу по-настоящему?» Цуна решил, что, возможно, по фотографиям он бы это понял.  
  
— История с правой рукой — это цирк, — заявил Сквало уже насмешливо, но дружелюбно. — Через три месяца после случившегося Савада должен был присутствовать со всеми хранителями на очередной вечеринке Альянса, где все меряются кто чем горазд. И вот я вваливаюсь в кабинет босса, где тот уже с неделю сидит и никого не жаждет видеть…  
  
_— Иемицу звонил. Сказал, чтобы вместо Дымовой бомбы на вечеринку к Саваде хранителем урагана мы отправили Бельфегора.  
  
Занзас налил очередной бокал и никак не прореагировал. Странно, ведь нередко всё, связанное с младшим Савадой, вызывало приступы ярости у босса, но сейчас Сквало был так взбешён и издёрган, что отмахнулся от этих фактов.  
  
— Какой задницей в ЦЕДЕФ вообще думают?! Мало мне проблем, ещё геморроя в лице Бэла не хватало! У него же очередное обострение, ты хоть об этом знаешь, босс? А-а, откуда! — Сквало раздражённо крутанулся на каблуках. — Его только на вечеринки отправлять, ага. Босс, ты его предупреди, чтобы там без фокусов, а то на мои слова он только ржёт.  
  
Из-за стола не донеслось ни звука. Сквало помрачнел. Он терпеть не мог, когда его игнорировали. Никто не смел, даже босс…  
  
В дверь постучали. Сквало послал в пешее эротическое рядового, принесшего бумаги, отобрал их и захлопнул дверь. Сверху лежал конверт с гербом Вонголы.  
  
— Жалко пацанов, но зря Савада упирается, давно уже надо подыскивать новых кандидатов на место хранителей, — буркнул Сквало, потирая ладонью шею. Они с Лусом до сих пор по взглядам друг друга понимали, как им самим повезло. — Босс, ты меня вообще слушаешь? — спохватился Сквало. — Ай, задолбало, сколько можно вот так сидеть?! Покроешься плесенью и сдохнешь тут от скуки, — выплюнул он со злости, швырнул на стол принесённую корреспонденцию. — Заказ есть, для твоих штопанных кишок самое то. Босс? Босс. Да и хрен с тобой, я сам поговорю с Бэлом.  
  
Сквало пнул стул для гостей и собирался уже свалить, когда Занзас наконец-то открыл рот:  
  
— Не надо. Скажи Иемицу, я сам приеду.  
  
Над кольцом класса А, соседствующим с кольцом неба Варии, горело ровное алое пламя урагана._  
  
— Видел бы ты свою рожу, рожу Иемицу и хранителей, — хохотнул Сквало, хлопнув ладонью по столу. — Не знаю, какая моча в башку ему стукнула, но и ты оказался хорош, не отказался от этой идеи.  
  
Цуна пялился в свою пустую тарелку, не смея поднять глаз, бессмысленно елозил вилкой по измазанному соусом донышку. Он понимал, что Занзас поступил так не из благородства или чувства вины, которое вряд ли умел испытывать. Но ошибаться Занзас не любил так же сильно, как и сам Цуна, в этом он был совершенно уверен. А значит, во всём этом и вправду был смысл. Но эта история оказалась паршивой, странной, болезненной и полной разных сюрпризов. Гокудера погиб по его глупости. Гокудера и Ламбо, Ламбо, совсем ещё мальчишка, которому вообще во всё этого ввязываться не следовало. Он понял, что злится на себя здешнего, злится и боится, что в своём мире мог бы поступить так же. От этого становилось совсем дурно. Узнать бы, чем руководствовался здешний Савада Цунаёши, хотя, в глубине души Цуна обманывался, он знал, чем. Он старался беречь друзей, но сделать всего в одиночку не мог, поддержка всегда была ему нужна. Так что даже спрашивать у Занзаса и пытаться не стоило. А ведь да, ещё же Занзас… Голова пухла от вопросов, упрёков, а ещё от мешанины чувств, встававших комком в горле.  
  
— Рассказывай уж, что у вас там стряслось, — окликнул его Сквало. — Старик решил откинуться?  
  
***  
  
Цуна сидел на кровати в отведённой ему небольшой комнате в бежево-коричневых тонах, глухих и тёплых — от той, которую занимал Десятый, он отказался — и, скрестив ноги по-турецки, рассматривал разложенные на светлом покрывале фотографии. Иногда приходилось делать над собой усилие, чтобы смотреть и _видеть_ , но рука всё равно подрагивала, а лицо пылало, словно он как минимум подсматривал за девчонками в раздевалке. Некоторые снимки он сразу переворачивал, другие откладывал, подолгу всматривался в изображения. Ему было странно. И дико. Немыслимо.  
  
Стоило признаться самому себе, что Занзас вёл себя почти адекватно. Даже его раздражение в их коротком одностороннем разговоре тогда, в кабинете, не было похоже на тот гнев, что Цуна не раз испытал на себе. Занзас в своей манере пытался сказать ему что-то... важное? Но он не его Десятый. Или… тот не считал разницу существенной?  
  
Это внезапное, странное, притягательное чувство: Занзас хотел помочь, охватило Цуну вопреки его неприязни к их здешней связи.  
  
Но он, Савада Цунаёши, не Десятый Вонгола из этого мира. Он не хочет — боится всей душой! — становиться тем человеком, который потерял друзей и руку, тем, кто управляет Вонголой на пару с Занзасом, а значит — разделяет его взгляды?  
  
Цуна откинулся на спину и растянулся на кровати. Судя по обмену «любезностями» днём, опять же получалось, что здешний Савада Цунаёши и Занзас не во всём друг с другом согласны. Но если они до сих пор вместе, значит, смогли найти решение?

Может, не всё так плохо? Может, у них в мире реально наладить контакт без катастроф и потерь? Цуне хотелось в это верить.  
  
Может, он поймёт больше, когда утром они с Занзасом всё обсудят детально.  
  
Цуна вздохнул. Спина затекла, а глаза слипались и горели, как будто в них сыпанули песка. Он смёл фотографии в стопку и убрал в нижний ящик трюмо. Выключил ночник, обнял подушку, пахнущую свежестью и чуть-чуть пылью, и попытался расслабиться. Джаннини нет в Италии, Спаннер и Шоичи улетели в Америку на очередную выставку, так что базуку вряд ли быстро починят. Возможно, весь завтрашний день он проведёт здесь… Только бы с ребятами и дедушкой всё было в порядке. Только бы они с Занзасом нашли выход. Тогда и три дня — не срок.  
  
Ватная мутная тяжесть навалилась на голову и плечи, распластала по постели. Темнота и тишина обволакивали, стирая границы между предметами и собственным телом, окунали в безвременье. Назойливые мысли толпились, превращались в искажённые беспокойные образы, и Цуна по привычке коснулся пламени, горевшего внутри ровно и тихо восковой свечой. Небо потекло под кожей тёплым молоком. Потом задёргалось, будто принюхиваясь. Он словно тонул в кровати и лениво прислушивался к ощущениям, а над головой сомкнулись глубокие воды сна.  
  
Матрац прогнулся, бок и плечо Цуне сначала остудил проникший под откинутое одеяло воздух, затем опалило жгучим алым теплом. Кто-то громко фыркнул в темноте и подгрёб к себе уверенной, чертовски горячей рукой, что-то неразборчиво ворча. Удовлетворённо глубоко вздохнул и затих.  
  
Цуна замер, бездумно всматриваясь в черноту спальни и слушая дробь своего пульса и чужое дыхание.  
  
— Занзас, — негромко, но как можно чётче произнёс Цуна, не смея шелохнуться.  
  
— М-м…  
  
— Занзас, ты кроватью ошибся.  
  
— Что? — раздражённо ответил ему Занзас, приподнявшись, — Цунаёши, у тебя опя… блядь!  
  
Занзас с такой силой отшатнулся, что повалился с кровати, утягивая одеяло и ругаясь на какой-то невообразимой смеси языков. Так умели на памяти Цуны материться только Колонелло, Сквало и Лал Мирч. Настоящее волшебство, куда там пламени и науке.  
  
— Извини, — произнёс Цуна машинально, понял это и сказал уже искренне: — Извини, Занзас. Я не…  
  
— Заткнись. — Размытые очертания Занзаса в сумраке спальни Цуна уже мог рассмотреть. Голова кружилась, а в животе прыгало сердце от странного веселья и ужаса вперемешку. — Какого хрена ты пламя зажёг?  
  
— Ты пришёл на пламя? — изумился Цуна. Эта было как-то… слишком. Слишком удивительно и… лично. Цуна ошеломлённо замер, лихорадочно провёл языком по губам и уточнил: — Можешь почувствовать его издалека? Луссурия сказал, ты уже лёг. Ты… я подумал… — и замолчал. Занзас явно не собирался отвечать.  
  
Его присутствие Цуна ощущал всем телом, оно давило, заставляло пламя сердито волноваться. Он лёг обратно, нащупывая край пододеяльника. Глупейшая ситуация — он выгнал босса Варии из кровати в собственном доме. Цуна приглушённо хрюкнул в подушку.  
  
— Будешь храпеть или перетягивать на себя одеяло — выселю, — произнёс он спокойно и назидательно, так, чтобы сомнений в его «угрозе» не возникло. И до судорог в челюсти зевнул.  
  
В спальне повисла оглушающая тишина. Плотная и всеобъемлющая, как глубокий мрак за обрывом. Потом вновь зашелестела простыня, беззвучно охнули пружины.  
  
Кажется, успела пройти целая бесконечность, уместившаяся в десятке секунд, и Цуна почувствовал, как из солнечного сплетения неудержимо толкается наружу смех, а Занзас за спиной крупно вздрагивает.  
  
Расхохотались они одновременно.

 

**Мир А**

  
Ужин был неплох, вечер за окном — чудесен густыми ароматами цветов и фруктов и тёплой безмятежностью, где-то слышались голоса Ламбо, Гокудеры и Базиля, и друзья, живые, целые и невредимые, сейчас что-то с жаром обсуждали на повышенных тонах. Но бежать выяснять, в чём дело, Савада не видел смысла. Сами разберутся, не маленькие.

Он просто не хотел слышать тишину в ответ на вопросы: «Как ты думаешь, Гокудера-кун…» или «Ламбо, хочешь конфету?» И хотя задавать такие вопросы он перестал уже давно, горечь и боль, пусть и притупленные, вернулись сразу же, как он увидел друзей. Смотреть оказалось невыносимо, поэтому Савада слушал. Он бы и Занзаса послушал, поусмехался бы их былой вражде, хотя какая это вражда, одно сплошное противостояние амбиций и детский обид с одной стороны и упрямства с инфантилизмом  с другой.

— Ты кто ещё такой?!  
  
Савада оторвался от тефтелек в сырном соусе, рассеянно покачал вилку в пальцах, рассматривая застывшего в дверях Занзаса. И тоже застыл, оглушённый разлившейся по венам привычной, чуть-чуть затёртой от этого радостью, искренней, мягкой, слегка циничной в своих истоках: жажде морального комфорта. На несколько секунд мир стал идеальным.

А потом логика и интуиция подсказали: «не тот». Мир слегка поблёк, оставив сочность красок где-то там, во дворе, где развлекались друзья, а сухость во рту и ломота в висках от едва сдерживаемого пламени ярости подсказывали: врать Занзасу бесполезно, но объясняться — долго и, к тому же, сказать можно очень немногое, а это его разозлит. Но, видимо, придётся рискнуть. А как хотелось потратить выданное ему базукой время более приятно!

— Здравствуй, Занзас.  
  
Обогнув длинный обеденный стол, Занзас схватил его за грудки — пришлось встать, ногой отодвигая стул. Звонко задребезжали приборы.  
  
— Мукуро? Двойник? — процедил Занзас, игнорируя приветствие. Алые радужки почернели от расширившихся зрачков. — Где Савада? Он мёртв?  
  
Занзас встряхнул его. Мышцы напряглись, тело было готово драться — рефлексы этого мальчика, этого Цунаёши говорили сами за себя, но Саваде хотелось рассмеяться.  
  
Ребёнок, с грустью подумал он то ли о себе, то ли о Занзасе, уточнять даже в мыслях было бессмысленно, и легко вывернулся, отступая на несколько шагов под недоверчивым взглядом. От надежды и досады в голосе Занзаса сделалось смешно и тоже досадно. Он почти забыл уже те времена, когда Занзас на дух его не переносил и от одного упоминания лез на стенку. Иногда они даже играли в сентиментальную игру «А помнишь?..», которая через раз раздражала Занзаса. Но так, поверхностно, лениво даже. Бывало и злился взаправду и заводил спор по десятому кругу, но в основном не был чужд самоиронии.  
  
По-настоящему его Занзас теперь раздражался от других вещей. Например, когда Савада забывал поесть и использование пламени отжирало силы в ноль, или молчал, что у него болит спина — какие бы высокие технологии не пришли в их мир, протез с возможностью управлять пламенем неба не мог быть достаточно лёгким и до конца удобным, — или что его достали желающие урвать внимания и милости Десятого Вонголы…  
  
— Кажется, я тебя расстрою, — искренне сообщил Савада, — но не Мукуро, не двойник и не мёртв, — он улыбнулся как можно нейтральнее. — Я действительно Савада Цунаёши.  
  
— Савада правша, — отрывисто напомнил Занзас и вынул из кобуры пистолет. — Ещё скажи, что это новая тренировка Аркобалено — всё делать левой.  
  
— А это неплохая мысль, — пробормотал Савада; добавил почти машинально, как если бы обращался к «своему». — Прости, за несколько часов сложно привыкнуть, что целы обе руки.  
  
И задумчиво посмотрел на свои-чужие ладони.  
  
— Что? — хмурое лицо Занзаса моментально потемнело от шрамов, беретта налилась пламенем. — Ты надо мной издеваться вздумал, отброс?!  
  
— А ты зачем приехал, Занзас? — он приблизился, и уже горячее дуло неприятно коснулось лба. — Что такого серьёзного случилось, что ты приехал сюда сам?

Железо жгло кожу, запахло подпаленными волосами.  
  
— Не твоё дело, — рука у Занзаса дёрнулась, и тот вжал дуло крепче, обжигая. — Лучше о шкуре своей думай, которую я сейчас спалю.

Савада направил немного своего пламени в том место, где  концентрированная ярость грозила пустить кожу кровавыми пузырями. Усмехнулся, заметив реакцию Занзаса.  
  
— Моё — в первую очередь, — и отвёл беретту в сторону, напирая сам. — С чего ты решил, что я мёртв? То, что я держу вилку левой, вряд ли бы натолкнуло тебя на подобные мысли. Ты знал о покушении?  
  
— Ещё скажи, что я его подстроил, — оружие Занзас не убрал и всё ещё был на взводе — прямая, источающая волны раздражения спина, звериный взгляд и колкие интонации, но агрессии всё равно поубавилось, появилось легкое, почти неощутимое смятение, тонкой сизой нитью в чуть неровном голосе, в чуть дрогнувших зрачках. Захотелось провести ладонью по лохматому затылку, по напряжённым шее и плечам, пропуская сквозь пальцы слабый ток пламени неба. Немного гармонии, которой им обоим часто не хватало.  
  
Жест, от которого Савада едва удержался.  
  
— Значит, грохнуть тебя уже попытались. Прыткие ублюдки. — Занзас прищурился. — Что скажешь?

Савада медленно облизнулся, прислушиваясь к себе:

— Скажу, моя интуиция заверяет, что ты непричастен.  
  
Из сада потянуло табаком, Гокудера, видимо, закурил. Савада с тоской подумал о любимом кожаном портсигаре; забавно, но с такой мелочи, как сигарета, восемь лет назад на крыше больницы, где он и Занзас столкнулись после двух месяцев реанимации и интенсивной терапии, и началось их молчаливое понимание. Оба раньше не курили, но у Цуны была с собой пачка сигарет, оставшихся от Гокудеры, и как сейчас, ему отчаянно хотелось затянуться привычным крепким дымом, перебивая стерильный привкус смерти, который он выносил каждый раз из палат.  
  
— Под столом. — Раздражение сдавило плечи, Савада упал обратно на стул и, подхватив тарелку, закинул ноги на столешницу. Поддёрнувший скатерть Занзас глянул на него волком. Савада не сразу сообразил, что неосознанно перенял привычки Занзаса. Ухмыльнулся, закидывая в рот очередную тефтельку. Внезапно стало вкусно до неприличия.  
  
— Ха, это всё-таки он, — сказал Занзас, увидев труп. Вложил беретту в кобуру и бегло ощупал покойника. — Свернул ему шею, значит. Хоть допросить успел?  
  
Цуна облизал с пальцев соус и покачал головой:  
  
— Извини, нет. Ты его узнал?  
  
— Вария не сидит без дела, в отличие от тебя, — фыркнул Занзас, ворочая и теперь уже тщательно и осторожно осматривая тело. — Это двоюродный племянник одной из служанок на кухне, заменяет её со вчерашнего вечера. Только вот этот мешок с дерьмом родственником ей не приходится, никаким, — брезгливое выражение обезобразило породистое, будто вылепленное из дорогой глины и обожжённое в огне лицо, — и вся его комната завалена твоими фотографиями. Меня едва не стошнило.  
  
— Может, это мой поклонник? — привычно хмыкнул Савада — таких поклонников у него набралось бы с пару дюжин за время его управления Вонголой, — и нахмурился: на него покушения начались парой лет позже, на всех боссов и наследников покушаются. Но тут явно творилось что-то неладное, интуиция била в гонг.  
  
— Пришлёшь цветочки на могилу, если так, — язвительно предложил Занзас и поднялся, скрестив руки на груди. Ноздри его трепетали как у хищника.  
  
— Савада, с какого хрена труп лежит под столом, а твои хранители играют в салочки?  
  
Савада задумчиво повертел вилку в правой руке и всё же выронил.  
  
Из распахнутого окна донеслось: «Ламбо-сан победил!» и следом — горячие возражения Гокудеры. Занзас насмешливо поднял брови, всем своим видом повторяя: ты кто?  
  
— Базука. Ребята сочли, что она, треснувшись об стену, попросту не сработала, но нас всё-таки поменяло местами. Сознанием, — быстро уточнил Савада и развёл руками. — Похоже, Ламбо с Гокудерой подрались, поспорив, кто из них воспользуется базукой. Больше ничего не знаю.  
  
— Ну, охуеть. Они всё-таки решили сгонять в будущее, — Занзас треснул кулаком по столу, пихнул беретту в кобуру и с ненавистью уставился на Саваду. — А ты как всегда был в первых рядах камикадзе.  
  
— Нет, я так понял, в меня попали случайно, — Савада потрогал ушибленный затылок. Побаливало. — Я очнулся-то час назад.  
  
— Жаль, что вообще очнулся.  
  
Савада изобразил сочувственную гримасу и отсалютовал Занзасу бокалом:  
  
— Если тебе нужен Цуна — оставайся, думаю, он вернётся в течение суток. Джаннини уже выехал сюда.  
  
— У меня нет суток, — отмахнулся Занзас. Уличающе кивнул на Саваду: — Заменили или не заменили, ты — Савада, давай, впрягайся, дело есть.  
  
— Ты приехал меня спасти? — Савада не удержался от лёгкой насмешки, подпирая кулаком щеку. От этого предположения Занзаса перекосило — дикая первобытная маска. Савада сначала привык к ней, а потом и полюбил.  
  
— Сообщить, что ты, вероятно, следующий после старика.

— Извини, но я ещё жив.  
  
Занзас раздражённо повёл плечом. Процедил:  
  
— Если ты из будущего, может, знаешь, кто за всем этим стоит? Раз уж не валяешься в коме.  
  
— В чём?  
  
— Савада, очнись. Десять лет назад кто-то отправил старика в кому, и это не иллюзионист, не сумасшедший врач, а какой-то долбаный учёный. Забыл? Или… — Занзас осёкся, лицо его разгладилось от догадки, сделалось удивлённым, растерянным, почти по-детски глупым, — у вас этого не...  
  
— Т-с-с… — Савада взъерошил волосы и усмехнулся. — Занзас, у трупа есть татуировка уробороса?

 

**Мир Б**

Когда Цуна открыл дверь в кабинет Занзаса, в бедро уткнулась тяжёлая лохматая башка.  
  
— Бестер, привет. — Цуна осторожно запустил пальцы в гриву. Он всегда мечтал почесать лигра за ухом, но тот не подпускал близко. Совсем как его хозяин.  
  
Бестер, сыто щуря глаза, принюхался и медленно лизнул пальцы большим шершавым языком. Фыркнул шумно, недовольно, обошёл, дёргая хвостом, и двинулся вглубь кабинета.  
  
— Чует — с тобой что-то не так.  
  
Цуна поднял голову — Занзас курил у окна, засунув одну руку в карман штанов, форменный китель привычно висел на плечах; знакомая картина, словно Занзас пытался его успокоить. Чушь, конечно. Тускло-золотистые лучи утреннего солнца подсвечивали смело вылепленное лицо и тяжёлые эполеты, в свежесть воздуха вплеталась тонкими струйками табачная горечь, и вся картина отдавалась неприятной тяжестью в животе: не ему всё это предназначено. Аромат был смутно знаком, и Цуна невольно поёжился от желания присоединиться. Спрашивать «я курю?» было глупо, здесь всё встало с ног на голову.  
  
— А со мной что-то не так? — пошутил он, следуя за Бестером и надеясь развеять напряжение, дёргающее за рёбра.  
  
— Всегда.  
  
Это могла быть и шутка, и честное мнение правой руки Десятого Вонголы. Цуна втянул в себя терпкий запах осенней листвы и сигарет и произнёс на выдохе:  
  
— Я хотел бы съездить туда. В госпиталь, где лежат Гокудера и Ламбо.  
  
Он мог сколько угодно повторять себе, что это не его мир, его хранители дома, в порядке. Но это не отменяло простого факта — все они — одни и те же люди. Может, желание увидеть их было глупым и бессмысленным, но интуиция шептала: так правильно.  
  
— Мусор рассказал тебе. Тем лучше. Совместим неприятное с полезным. — Занзас затушил окурок в пепельнице, медленно провёл по крышке лежащего рядом портсигара кончиками пальцев — Цуну в озноб бросило от интимности жеста — и смерил его оценивающим взглядом, от которого хотелось вспыхнуть спичкой. Закричать «я не он!» — Позавтракаем в дороге. Туда лучше добираться на вертолёте.  
  
Вертолёт ждал их на площадке во внутреннем дворе. Угрюмый и неповоротливый под низким пасмурным небом, в зыбкой серости утра. Цуна влез в тёмное железное нутро и вспомнил, что не взял коробочку с Натсом. Наверно, она осталась в кармане пиджака, лежащего в кабинете Занзаса. Интересно, имел ли он право ею воспользоваться? И смог бы договориться с Натсом? Если уж Бестер почуял, что он не тот Савада Цунаёши. Да и без руки…  
  
— Скажешь Луссурии спасибо.  
  
На колени Цуне опустился термос и бумажный плотный свёрток. Из него вкусно пахло бутербродами с острым мясом.  
  
— Спасибо, но я мог бы подождать до…  
  
— Нет. — Занзас оккупировал соседнее кресло, недовольно покосился на него. — Пламя неба, даже не выпускаемое, требует подпитки. Оно отъедает у тебя силы на то, чтобы двигаться, говорить и дышать. Мне не нужен тут ещё один коматозник.  
  
Цуна вздрогнул. Интересно, как у него дома с этим? Вроде ничего такого он не замечал ни за собой, ни за ребятами…  
  
— Ай! — он вскрикнул больше от неожиданности, хотя Занзас ущипнул его за бок довольно чувствительно. Занзас скривился, сложил руки на груди — Цуне отчего-то показалось, чтобы не тянуться больше, — и буркнул:  
  
— Никак тебя не откормлю.  
  
— Зато я лёгкий и маневренный! — нашёлся Цуна и старательно зашуршал пакетом. Впился в огромный кусок багета и рулета — челюсти едва не свело, желудок радостно булькнул, приветствуя завтрак.  
  
— Да уж, наутро одни синяки от твоих локтей и колен! — язвительно уколол Занзас, и Цуна поперхнулся. Быстро отвинтил крышку термоса и плеснул в неё кофе.

Все эти намеки вызывали одну сплошную неловкость. Ну правда же, ну как они… _Они._  
  
— Я думаю, причина комы старика и хранителей кроется в одном и том же, — сменил тему Занзас, упершись затылком в подголовник. Видимо, почувствовал, что перегнул палку.  
  
— Семья Эспозито. Босс их, хитрожопая сука, решил разбогатеть и расширить свои владения за счёт религиозных дураков. Некое извращённое ответвление гностицизма, — последнее слово Занзас выплюнул, как кусок дерьма. — По их мнению, в мире столько говна, что будет лучше, если он очистится. Надо всех спасти, каждый отброс, шлюху и наркомана. Ха! Но вот незадача, нельзя спасти то, что имеет физическую оболочку. Спасти можно только душу, а тело — это так, довесок, тянущий её на дно.  
  
Голос Занзаса наливался злостью, а у Цуны ширилась гулкая пустота в затылке и мерзли пальцы от услышанного.  
  
— Человек вынужден жить в навязанной ему оболочке и постоянно с ней бороться. Тогда в момент, когда он умрёт, душа сольётся с вечностью и будет ей счастье, — Занзас, похоже, кого-то цитировал, даже жестикулировал непривычно. — Спасённые души смогут переродиться в новом мире, когда исчезнет старый. А исчезнет он, когда все сдохнут.

«Сдохнуть» Занзас явно желал тем, кто всё это заварил.  
  
Цуна до боли сжал пальцы на термосе. Кофе оставило во рту кислый и едкий привкус, хотя получасом ранее оно было восхитительно-вкусным.  
  
— И секта решила приблизить этот день? — Цуна откашлялся.  
  
— Бинго, — Занзас безучастно смотрел, как под ними проносятся поля, жатва на которых уже закончилась, и хрустел суставами, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Говорил он непривычно глухо и безэмоционально.  
  
— А как же… — Цуна закусил губу, — как же христианский принцип «не убий»?  
  
— Вот тут и начинается основная часть этой срани, — Занзас криво усмехнулся. — Просто всех перестрелять или скинуть ядерную бомбу, — он щёлкнул пальцами, —  они не могли, потому что, по их гнилой логике, человек должен подохнуть сам, а не быть насильственно замучен. Иначе прощай тёплое местечко в раю, и никакого блядского перерождения.  
  
— И они решили погрузить всё человечество в кому? — от отвращения и захлестнувшей ярости, которую он испытывал в своей жизни, кажется, всего несколько раз, Цуну ощутимо затрясло. В боях с Бьякураном и Бермудой, и вот сейчас — из-за очередного безумия, человеческого, а не каких-то мистических сил.  
  
— Типа того, — Занзас глянул на него пристально и, ками, неужто сочувственно? У Цуны от этого всё внутри сжималось и завтрак подкатывал к горлу. — Даже на жизнеобеспечении это овощ, который в итоге отправится к праотцам, потому что держать уйму народу на аппарате искусственной поддержки нереально. Заражённые вирусом клетки синтезировали какую-то гадость. Чтобы человек не подох от отравления, эту гадость надо было из организма удалять, а это дорого, особенно если на постоянной основе. Но это всё равно не выводило из комы. В этом ублюдочные фанатики тоже видели выгоду. В коме ничто не искушает душу. — Занзас выглядел так, что Цуну продрало ознобом.

— Они же сами мафия. — Цуна сглотнул, чтобы не блевануть, зарылся пальцами в волосы и сгорбился. — Как они могут убивать и одновременно пытаться… — «спасать» язык не поворачивался сказать.  
  
— Долбанутые сектанты решили, что не будут спасаться сами, но спасут других, или что их «благие деяния» зачтутся им на том свете. А Эспозито срать хотели на их веру, им нужно было пушечное мясо, те, кто всем этим занимался бы и расчищал дорогу к чужим деньгам и влиянию. Держать в страхе самых могущественных и сильных. А впарить фанатикам, что начинать надо с наиболее «прогнивших» — боссов Альянса, проще простого, — заученно и тускло произнёс Занзас и оскалился так, что, на секунду показалось, сейчас всё здесь воспламенится и скорлупа вертолёта наполнится огнём и взорвётся к чертям.  
  
Захотелось провести ладонью по его напряжённым плечам, по затылку и шее, чтобы разгладился лоб, и скулы не бугрились желваками. Поделиться своим пламенем неба.  
  
Это было нечто сродни рефлексу, привычке. Не его, здешнего Савады Цунаёши, и он легко сдержался от порыва. Передёрнулся от неприятного ощущения прерваности и прихлебнул кофе, но не успел сделать глоток, как вопрос сам спрыгнул с языка:  
  
— А вывести из комы?  
  
— Теоретически возможно, если есть противовирусный препарат. Врачи пытались применять известные методы, вирус начали искать далеко не сразу. Поиски неизвестной инфекции похожи на поиски чёрной кошки в темной комнате. А из многолетней комы выходят только в фильмах. Или кто-то очень везучий, кого выперли и из ада, и из рая.  
  
— Совсем никак? А если противовирусный препарат достанет ваш Савада Цунаёши у меня дома? — воодушевился Цуна. Завозился в ремнях, не удержался, схватил Занзаса за рукав. Тот накрыл своей рукой его ладонь и тут же выпустил.  
  
— Савада, остынь. Твоё благородство тут бессмысленно. Если очнутся, эти овощи в лучшем случае будут спать и просыпаться, сами дышать, сердце и другие потроха — работать, но ни двигаться, ни говорить, ни реагировать на речь уже не смогут, кора мозга повреждена. — Занзас говорил отрывисто и уверенно, и Цуна понимал, что тот не один раз прокручивал всё это в уме, озвучивал, объяснял. — Леви я приказал отключить после двух лет такого существования, а вот ты всё упрямишься, цепляешься за прошлое.  
  
Последние слова Занзас процедил уже не ему. Цуна вдруг понял: как в его мире прошлое держало и ослепляло Занзаса, так и в этом Савада Цунаёши ещё не простил себя. И Цуна прекрасно его понимал. Возможно, цепляясь за несбыточные надежды, они и сами как будто пребывали в коме.  
  
Но ведь можно просто не дать ей наступить? Изменить… прошлое!  
  
Цуна снова вцепился в Занзаса, заговорил быстро, сбивчиво, пока в голове теснились мысли:  
  
— Бьякуран! Он найдёт вас через своего двойника здесь, не сразу, но найдёт, мы перенастроим базуку и…  
  
— Бьякуран? — Занзас прикрыл глаза. — Он умер до Колыбели, я слышал от Юни.  
  
Сердце ухнуло вниз, сжимаясь от чёрных брызг лопнувшей надежды; руку прошило судорогой. Перед глазами заплескалось красное марево, и Цуна стиснул зубы.  
  
— Реветь будешь?  
  
— Н-нет… — По телу успокаивающе разливалось пламя неба. Цуна не сразу сообразил, что это небо Занзаса. — Нет, — повторил уверенней.  
  
— А то у меня платок есть.  
  
— Спасибо, — Цуна всё-таки задушенно рассмеялся. Прося о поездке, он был уверен, что Занзас откажет или ткнёт в мазохизм этого действия. Но никак не рассчитывал на согласие…  
  
— Я что, бывает, реву?  
  
— Нет. Но вечно измазываешься в шоколаде, когда ешь мороженое, а твоей салфеткой только Натсу подтереть нос, — мягко дёрнул углом рта Занзас.  
  
Он не был похож на няньку, но теперь, кажется, Цуна немного понимал Саваду Цунаёши из этого мира. Он развернул оставшийся бутерброд и заставил себя откусить от него.  
  
— Савада, у вас там всё может быть иначе. Это не твоё будущее.  
  
— Не моё. Могло бы стать, но я не позволю, потому что теперь — знаю.

 

**Мир A**

_Савада Цунаёши в смешанных чувствах смотрел на угрюмого Занзаса в кабинете босса Вонголы и не мог поверить в то, что согласился. Согласился на нового хранителя урагана. На Занзаса. Это походило на дурной сон, но дурным снам было положено заканчиваться.  
  
Занзас же нависал над столом, за которым Цуна сидел, затаившим огонь и смерть Везувием и хмуро созерцал разбросанные бумаги.  
  
— Ты умеешь читать вверх ногами? — Цуна моргнул, приятно осенённый догадкой, и тут же рассердился. На себя, на холодное покалывание в затылке и в руках — оно появлялось всегда, стоило ему начать нервничать — и на Занзаса, которого хотелось начать бить по рукам, чтобы не трогал бумаги. Пускай пока только взглядом. Но это была работа Гокудеры. Гокудеры!_

_— Невелико умение, — отмахнулся Занзас. — И хватит сверлить меня взглядом, дырку проделаешь… Так. Это сразу выбрасываем, это отдаёшь на доработку, — Занзас бесцеремонно ворошил и перекладывал листы. У Цуны сворачивался холодный жгут страха в желудке, и предательски ёкало сердце: Занзас освобождал его одним махом от кучи проблем и головной боли, но с методами он был в корне не согласен. Так же нельзя!  
  
Можно, отвечал ему тёмный взгляд Занзаса, в котором предупреждающе отражалось алое пламя.  
  
— С этими встречаешься и…  
  
Затрезвонил телефон, обрывая мысли, сердце и нарастающую злость: Цуна глянул, по какой линии связывались, схватил трубку, услышал голос посредника Семьи Браско, но не успел сказать ни слова — Занзас хлопнул по рычагу, сбрасывая звонок.  
  
— Занзас!  
  
— Ты своего покойного хранителя так же слушался? — с нарочито-ленивым безразличием поинтересовался тот, щурясь на яркое солнце за окном. — Шторы тут надо будет повесить, а не это непотребство. Мамочка прислала?  
  
— Не смей, — предупредил Цуна, сжимая кулаки._

_Они сцепились взглядами, как сцепляются в драке кошки. Телефон вновь надрывался, ввинчиваясь электронной трелью в мозг. Занзас сжал руку Цуны на трубке — широкая неприятно горячая ладонь пощипывала кожу пламенем ярости, и Цуна вздрогнул от странной узнаваемости ощущения и вдруг подумал о компромиссах.  
  
— Занзас. Ты умеешь готовить кофе? — с нервным смешком спросил Цуна. Он перестал бояться Занзаса ещё у обломков Гола Моска в Намимори; научился ему противостоять и легко выдерживать взгляд, а вот как не отталкивать — пока не знал.  
  
— Я что, похож на секретаршу? — Занзас стал мрачнее тучи пепла нал городом после извержения; Цуна как-то раз видел, это зрелище и завораживало, и заставляло давить нервную дрожь. В следующий момент Занзас брезгливо вздёрнул губу и ужасно напомнил этим Гокудеру в минуты недовольства.  
  
— А Гокудера умел. — Цуна переплёл пальцы и опустил на них подбородок, прикрыл глаза, вспоминая. —  Нам приходилось задерживаться допоздна, секретарша обычно уходила домой. Мы иногда заказывали еду, однажды опрокинули коробку с китайской на контракт, который надо было срочно сдавать утром, — Цуна тихо рассмеялся. Потёр пальцами переносицу._

_— Сочувствую, — безразлично прокомментировал Занзас. С тем же успехом он мог бы сказать «Вали к чёрту, урод».  
  
— Очень вкусный кофе, — закадычным голосом уточнил Цуна и выразительно глянул на Занзаса.  
  
Смешно было пытаться брать на такое «слабо». Занзаса вряд ли взволновал бы факт того, что он варит кофе хуже Гокудеры. Вот если бы дело касалось пламени или оружия…  
  
— Поднимешь трубку, пока меня нет — и я сломаю. — Занзас выпрямился, выпустил руку Цуны (уточнять, что именно сломает, он не стал); вышел, грохнув дверью.  
  
Почему-то Цуна был уверен, что он пошёл искать турку. _

_Небо за окном было чистое-чистое._  
  
— Дрянной кофе, ты всё-таки готовишь лучше, — пробормотал Савада и отхлебнул из картонного стаканчика. Занзас покосился на него, но промолчал. Коротать дорогу за светской беседой Занзас либо ещё не умел, либо не считал нужным, а Савада боялся сболтнуть лишнего. Занзас походил на затаившийся вулкан, готовый разразиться нецензурными вопросами, но, кажется, понимал, что на некоторые ответа лучше не знать.

Дорогу за окном Савада отмечал машинально, застарелая тревога ворочалась и саднила в груди. В своё время он часто возвращался сюда, ходил, думал, вспоминал, проклинал себя, иногда, в порыве отчаянья, других, и рассаживал костяшки до крови. Сейчас это словно жило на затёртой от частого просмотра плёнке. Места врезались в память, но чувства вызывали только привычную тупую боль.  
  
— Итак, — после долгой паузы — видимо, обдумывал услышанное — резюмировал Занзас, — кому вызывает неизвестный вирус. Вы не смогли найти противовирусный аппарат, потому что не знаете его формулу: ни записей, ни образца не осталось. Значит, нам нужен кто-то живой из тамошних химиков?

Занзас говорил ровно и по-деловому, постукивая неприлично длинными пальцами по рулю. Думать и анализировать Занзас всегда умел. Гокудера тоже. Только вот со временем Занзас в его времени стал носить чётки, чтобы усмирять эмоции, а Гокудера стал только больше курить.  
  
— Да, — запоздала откликнулся Савада, сглатывая ком в горле от ненужных воспоминаний.  
  
— И что, они собрались всё человечество обкалывать?  
  
— Как вариант, — кивнул Савада, складывая из салфетки лягушку. Ламбо любил фастфуды и вечно просил его что-нибудь сложить из бумажек, а потом с И-пин они играли с оригами, пока Цуна и остальные доедали и болтали о своём. — Заменить ампулы с лекарствами в аптеках и больницах, раздавать в бедных странах как гуманитарную помощь. Но их быстро накрыли бы. Судя по обрывкам уцелевшей информации, вирус собирались распылять в виде аэрозоля.  
  
— Дерьмово, — Занзас почесал подбородок. — И в нашем мире нет Семьи Эспозито. Но есть фанатики, которыми у вас эти ублюдки заправляли. Волшебно, — выплюнул он и на минуту замолчал, энергичнее, но бессистемнее отбивая ритм на руле. Цуна смотрел на пальцы и хотел накрыть их своей ладонью. Он скучал. И ему было немного страшно. В этом чувстве смешалось столько всего, что он не видел смысла разбираться. Все знакомые демоны, страхи и боль. Все его неудачи и потери, и страх новых.

Занзас вновь покосился на него, словно что-то почувствовал, дёрнул углом рта, облизнулся и снова заговорил:

— Кучка фанатиков вряд ли смогла бы такое провернуть, за ними должен кто-то стоять, но грохнутый тобой пацан с тату не связан ни с одной из мафиозных семей. Сквало уже весь отдел разведки поставил на уши — ничего.  
  
— Могли послать его через третьих лиц. — Савада сложил лягушку и отправил её в прыжок на бардачок. — У нас параллельные вселенные, вместо Эспозито, вероятно, кто-то другой. Кто-то, кто подкупил, например, личного врача дона Тимотео — ему же делают уколы утром и вечером? — он вопросительно глянул на Занзаса, прижавшего пальцем лягушонка к крышке бардачка.  
  
— Врача проверяли, — Занзас крепче сжал руль, зачем-то пряча оригами в карман. — Но он мог не знать, что в его ампуле.  
  
— Возможно. У того «мешка с дерьмом» в запястье была вшита длинная игла. — Савада смял упавший с приборной доски стаканчик и бросил его в пакет с коробкой из-под фастфуда. Голод он испытывал скорее мозгами, чем телом. Это было несколько… неудобно. И выходка Занзаса его позабавила.  
  
— Я заметил, — щека у Занзаса дёрнулась. — Такими обычно колют в жизненно важную точку — и привет, могильные черви.  
  
— А ещё в ней мог быть вирус.  
  
Захотелось сладкого. Шоколадного мороженого или конфет. Ламбо одобрил бы…  
  
Никаких сомнений и страхов. Здесь он обязан был сделать всё правильно.  
  
— С трупом пусть разбирается Верде. — Занзас стал разворачивать машину — узкие улочки, особо не разгонишься, и они тащились, как улитки. — С чего ты взял, что лаборатория стоит на том же месте?  
  
— Я только предлагаю проверить, верны ли мои подозрения. — Савада потянулся. От долгой езды мышцы затекли, тянуло шею. — База может быть ещё в паре-тройке других мест, но им же нужна оптимально приспособленная для нужд территория, а это место находится в «слепом пятне» Вонголы. Других вариантов у нас всё равно пока нет, проверим этот.  
  
— Приют для бродячих животных на окраине Монреале?  
  
— Ты о таком хоть слышал? — Савада нащупал защёлку на ремне безопасности. Вслед за волнением накатывало нетерпение.  
  
— Нахрена мне вообще о нём знать? — процедил Занзас.  
  
Савада усмехнулся:  
  
— Вот то-то же.  
  
Занзас остановил машину за пару кварталов до приюта. Они проглотили капсулы, которые прихватил с собой Занзас: совместное изобретение Маммона и Верде. Теперь они выглядели как обыкновенные горожане, и уже через десять минут стояли на соседней с приютом улице. Снаружи не было ни охраны, ни иллюзий. Когда они зашли внутрь, на них хлынула вонь псины, пота, нагретого железа, они мешались с более слабыми запахами молока и сухого корма; в глазах зарябило от плакатов с призывами беречь животных и картинок со всякой живностью.

В глубине на корточках перед клеткой сидел рослый загорелый сицилиец, кормил щенка, а с голой лоснящейся спины на Саваду и Занзаса смотрел знак уробороса.  
  
Сицилиец обернулся к ним:  
  
— Господа желают взять домой кота или собаку?  
  
— Да, будьте добры, — Савада вежливо улыбнулся и тихо добавил: — Занзас, я надеюсь, ты помнишь, что мы только взглянуть?  
  
— Да, я помню, — отмахнулся Занзас и обошёл, задев плечом. — Ты против «бессмысленных жертв», — и двинулся тяжёлой поступью к неприметной двери, за которой скрылся сицилиец.  
  
Интересно, попытается ли тот спасти их заблудшие души? Саваде захотелось сплюнуть. А ещё придержать Занзаса и целовать так долго, что заболят у обоих губы.  
  
— Только если это будет главный вирусолог… — негромко бросил он вслед Занзасу.  
  
— В этой дыре? — недоверчиво хмыкнул тот.  
  
— В этой. — Савада с ненавистью стиснул зубы. — Именно в этой…  
  
«Ты пристрелил эту гниду тогда первым. За то, что он сделал с моими друзьями, я бы поступил так же. Но он нужен нам живым».  
  
За второй дверью в конце лестницы, ведущей в подвал, где якобы держали животных, их банально оглушили чем-то тяжёлым, упавшим сверху. Тупая боль и темнота обрушились следом.  
  
Савада ожидал подвоха — сицилиец врал, его выдали глаза, да и собачий лай слышался за дверью, мимо которой они прошли. Лестница же уводила на ту же глубину, что и в его мире. Глубину, на которую он опустился, и откуда едва выплыл, оставив там, внизу, двоих друзей и руку.

Помнить об это он будет вечно.

Занзас наверняка тоже поддался. Упал он как-то уж слишком демонстративно.  
  
Их, почти безвольных и несопротивляющихся, втащили в небольшое помещение, неожиданно светлое, прохладное и заставленное небольшими контейнерами — Савада не опознал его, незаметно шаря взглядом по сторонам. Обоих небрежно прислонили к дальней стене, защёлкнули вокруг ног и рук кандалы, словно они жили в дремучие времена.  
  
— Господин сам с вами поговорит, грешники, — сицилиец белозубо улыбнулся, двое его приятелей, тащивших Занзаса, и вовсе не проявили к ним интереса, только снисходительно глянули в ответ на Занзасово «тупые суки» и ушли. Кажется, их не считали опасными.  
  
— Отлично, мы внутри, и это в правду лаборатория. — Занзас поморщился от боли, со лба у него стекала кровь. Щурясь, он осмотрелся с омерзением и интересом.  
  
Людей было немного, некоторые глазели на них, другие не обращали внимания, занимаясь своими делами. Савада испытывал к ним жалость и безотчётный ужас перед их верой. Занзас бормотал что-то нецензурное, возился на месте, пытаясь усесться удобнее, вытянув ноги.

 Основная часть лаборатории находилась за стеной с кодовым замком, а их затащили, кажется, на склад. Склад, полный отравы, и никем толком не защищённый изнутри, если не считать фасовщиков и грузчиков.  
  
— Савада, сектанты всегда так самоуверенны?  
  
— Не больше твоего, Занзас, — Савада осторожно разогнулся и подавил стон. — Поэтому, вероятно, здесь всё их «богатство».  
  
— Отлично.  
  
— Не очень, — Савада сдул лезущую в глаза чёлку и подёргал руками. — Эти наручники из материала, который не пропускает пламя, я такие уже видел неоднократно.  
  
«И сам использовал».  
  
Занзас рыкнул, напряглись мышцы и жилы на шее и предплечьях, шрамы лишь слегка потемнели, но кольцо не вспыхнуло даже искрой. Савада смотрел на это с жадностью и никогда не тускнеющим, но уже привычным восторгом, и не представлял, что видят остальные: с камер или праздно разглядывая за рутинной работой. За годы он научился рассеивать самые лучшие иллюзии Мукуро и Франа и не терять самообладания — и в этом была заслуга Занзаса. С ним рядом он чувствовал себя живым и очень сильным. Иначе с Занзасом не получалось.  
  
Не беспокойство или гнев, а волнение, заставляющее потеть ладони, и предвкушение вынуждали Саваду чутко прислушиваться, поэтому он первым заметил его.  
  
Невысокого мужчину с умными живыми глазами и неподвижной левой половиной лица.  
  
— Я не знаю, кто вы, синьоры, меня это вообще не волнует, — сообщил тот, не подходя слишком близко. Даже не плюнешь в лицо. — Но нам уже сообщили, что Роберто убили. А потом здесь появились вы — чужаки, — последнее слово он будто смаковал, но интереса к ним самим почти не испытывал, как объевшийся домашней рыбой кот смотрит на наглую мышь. Ублюдок.

Потерев узловатым пальцем скулу, тот добавил:

 — Здешний народ каждого бродягу знает в лицо. Братья по вере такие скучные… но надёжны и исполнительны.  
  
Марчелло.

Он картавил, покашливал и говорил противным высоким голосом. Выдающийся учёный, смогший придумать вирус, с которым не могли справиться даже медики и учёные Вонголы — Савада вспомнил, что видел его там, в своём времени… Видел в лаборатории, мельком, но и до этого, раньше, когда Эспозито просили выделить им материалы на исследования и защиту, а Марчелло стоял за их спинами с огромной папкой, жалкий, невзрачный и с надеждой в глазах. В его, Савады, реальности от него остались только фамилия и обрывок лабораторного халата. Всю информацию о нём Эспозито тщательно уничтожили. Людей, знавших его, документы, вещи. Ничего не осталось.  
  
— Это иллюзионные личины, ведь так? Удивлены? Мы знаем всех с пламенем, но ваших лиц в досье нет. Дон Браско рассказал мне все о пламени и его возможностях.  
  
— Браско?! — воскликнул Савада одновременно с Занзасом. Сердце застучало быстрее, сорвалось: воспоминания вспухли в мозгу раскалённым шаром ядерного взрыва, и Савада захлебнулся горечью и отвращением. В его мире Браско считались честными и амбициозными мафиозо, но не подлыми. Они работали вместе и даже дружили. Противно, как же противно! Теперь придётся и их проверить, и, о Святая Мария, только бы не оправдалось…

А ещё остро кольнуло понимание, что они всё же попались и их не выпустят. Они такие же отчаянные безумцы, как и эти фанатики. Нет, это он, Савада Цунаеши, в погоне за очисткой совести, втянул в свои игры и Занзаса.

Занзас только темнел лицом. Либо что-то обдумывал, либо впадал в бешенство. Марчелло тем временем подтвердил мысли Савады:  
  
— Как удачно я проговорился, — и поцыкал языком. — Теперь вас точно придётся убить, — Он нацепил странные очки, похожие на прибор ночного видения. Окуляры максимально выдвинулись — Савада и Занзас синхронно вжались в стену за собой, Занзас даже пробормотал «что за хрень?!» Учёный хмыкнул, пошевелил пальцами, словно паук, примеривающийся к жертвам, и ловко обшарил их: снял кольца, Занзасову кобуру с пистолетами и даже выпотрошил карманы: варежки, салфетки, мелочь, фантики.  
  
— Какого хрена учёный делает среди фанатиков? — прорычал Занзас, дёрнувшись навстречу. Судя по его растерянности, о таких приборах, видящих сквозь иллюзии, он не знал. И, видимо, как и Савада, не ждал ничего подобного после примитивного удара по голове.  
  
— Все учёные по-своему фанатики, — Марчелло паскудно улыбнулся, пряча их вещи в карман. Савада не чувствовал в нём ни триумфа, ни ненависти, ни злобы. Зато всей кожей ощущал отвращение Занзаса и собственную ненависть. — Но мне нравится идея начать новую жизнь в лучшем мире. В этом я лишь уродливый больной человек, уволенный за любовь к науке. Как всё банально, не правда ли?

Савада криво улыбнулся, от оскала лицо почти онемело.

Марчелло вытащил из кармана шприц-ручку, приставил его к шее и нажал на кнопку. Тихий щелчок оповестил, что инъекция введена, из-под рукава белоснежного халата мелькнула татуировка змеи, кусающей себя за хвост. Продажный мерзкий подлец.  
  
— К слову, вы, вероятно, пришли за противовирусным препаратом. Здесь его больше нет. И никаких записей тоже. Бумага может предать, как и любой электронный носитель. А свои тайны лучше уносить с собой в могилу.  
  
— Он не врёт, — подтвердил Савада, холодея. Дышать становилось тяжко, и, кажется, не только ему. Занзас мрачно выдохнул:  
  
— Нам и правда придётся взять его живым.

— Какие смелые слова. — Марчелло снял очки, тяжело и неприятно глянул и пожевал губу. — Тогда смело же примите новость: вы уже заражены. В наручники встроены иглы с вирусом. Ждать осталось недолго.

Марчелло произнёс это скучающим обыденным тоном, развернулся, вынимая платок, и громко высморкался.

— До встречи. Даже вы попадёте в наш, лучший мир, какая несправедливость.

Проводив его взглядом, Савада медленно выдохнул, беря себя в руки, и облизал сохнущие губы, ощущая прилив азарта вместе с дурнотой и головокружением.

— Твоя Вария появится через сколько? — Тело неприятно ломило, словно он заболел гриппом.  
  
— Сказал, чтоб подъезжали вместе с твоими хранителями, если не выйдем на связь через полчаса. — Занзас тоже уже выглядел неважно: хрипел, кожа блестела серой испариной.  
  
Савада глупо рассмеялся. Тогда он полез сюда с Гокудерой и Ламбо, теперь с Занзасом, но Вария снова должна будет их вытащить. Главное, чтобы не угробила.  
  
— У нас может не быть столько времени. А если они разнесут тут всё и случайно грохнут Марчелло, мы покойники.  
  
— Ещё скажи, что ты не хотел тащиться сюда, — Занзас попытался выдраться из кандалов.  
  
— Нет, — Савада улыбнулся, — я очень хотел сюда попасть. Поэтому расслабься, пожалуйста.  
  
Он закрыл глаза и сосредоточился. Времени у них в обрез, катастрофически. У них с его Занзасом легко получалось синхронизироваться, но тут Занзас был молод и необучен, да и это тело никогда ещё подобного не делало.  
  
Савада позвал пламя ярости. Позвал, как зовут любовника, тихо, уверенно, слепо, без разума, одними чувствами. Мысленно протянул ему руку, взывая к самой сути. И оно ответило.

Занзас ошеломлённо выдохнул, уставился на него как на занятное чудовище, но Савада только прошептал: «Доверься мне».

 Без перчаток и кольца он мог бы войти в гиперрежим, но вирус действовал быстро. От нагрузки и с меньшей выносливостью, чем у Занзаса, он точно кончится быстрее. Если судить по Ламбо, кома наступит минут за пятнадцать.

У этих наручников был дефект: поток толщёной с волосок, тщательно контролируемый и гибкий, почти неощутимый ни тонкой техникой, ни кондовыми механизмами, они пропускали легко. Савада сам попросил Джаннини сделать такой изъян.  
  
Едва заметное глазу пламя растекалось по коже, набирало силу, оплетало стены и пол, коробки. Савада в такт пульсу, стучавшему в висках, рисовал рыже-алые узоры, светящиеся, как струи лавы в ночи. Слышал сквозь шум в ушах тяжёлое дыхание и  одобрительный, даже чуточку восхищённый смех Занзаса.  
  
Проводку закоротило. Погас свет. Пламя объяло всё огненной сетью — никто не смог бы ступить и шагу. Люди кричали и истошно молились. Шприцы и ампулы плавились от жара, контейнеры превращались в бесформенные раскалённые комья.  
  
Небо и ярость нашли Марчелло. Огненные цветы заплясали вокруг него, водя хоровод, иногда сужаясь до узкого кольца, предупреждая, не позволяя Марчелло и шелохнуться. Савада помнил знак уробороса на запястье, а значит, тот верил, что кончать жизнь самоубийством не выход.  
  
— Не сжигай его, Занзас.  
  
— Я помню, Савада.

 

**Мир Б**

На полке стояли разнообразные цветные флаконы с мылом, гелем для душа, шампунем, солью и пеной для ванны. Висела на крючке круглая жёлтая мочалка. Цуна никак не мог решить, чья она. Все варианты вызывали глупую ухмылку.  
  
Закрыв кран и потрогав воду, он со вздохом принялся раздеваться.  
  
Ощупывать то, что осталось от правой руки, Цуна не стал — хоть и немного привык к её отсутствию, но все равно коробило. Перекинув ноги через бортик и погрузившись в воду по горло, он зашипел, пережидая горячие мурашки, и зажмурился: под веками маячили неясные силуэты прошедшего дня: муторные и жуткие, иногда неловкие и тёплые до дрожи в солнечном сплетении. Цуна потёр ладонью лицо и помотал головой, отгоняя их.

От тепла и соли его вскоре разморило и, чтобы не захлебнуться ненароком, заснув, он потянулся за мочалкой и озадачено уставился на флаконы. И какой можно взять?  
  
— Потереть спину?  
  
Сердце, тяжко ухнув по рёбрам, замерло на бесконечно долгое мгновение, а затем ударилось в сумасшедшую пляску. От пота жгло глаза, и он сморгнул капли, сжал штору и осторожно выглянул.  
  
— Надеюсь, орать не будешь, — заявил Занзас. Он стоял в проёме двери, сложив руки на груди, и смотрел прямо и… жадно? — Твоя невинность мне ни к чему. Хотя такой шанс, — он ухмыльнулся и, кинув пиджак поверх одежды Цуны, требовательно протянул руку:  
  
— Мочалку давай.  
  
— Н-но… — Цуне казалось, что он сгорит в этом взгляде. От страха, что Занзас сорвётся и сделает что-нибудь, чего Цуна не желал знать про него. И про себя. Что тело, чужое тело предаст, и тогда он сгорит от стыда и отвращения. Что хрупкое доверия и симпатия разобьются о чужие чувства и желания, обыденные, но принадлежащие не ему. Это было бы воровством. Это было бы нечестно и по отношению к нему. Он не хотел.  
  
— Смотреть на записи с камеры, как ты ешь, было сплошным мучением.— Занзас тем временем, не обращая на его смятение никакого внимания, закатал рукава. — Считай, у меня акт благотворительности, — и коротко глянул. Всё он видел и понимал!  
  
— Что? — выдохнул Цуна. Вдохнул и переспросил. — Ты предлагаешь… постой, предлагаешь меня помыть?  
  
Занзас пожал плечами.  
  
— Не думай, что я буду делать это впервые.  
  
Цуна в упор посмотрел на Занзаса. Задернул штору обратно.

По шее щекотно стекали капли воды, лоб пылал, Занзас молча ждал. Внутри всё заходилось от смущения и протестовало. Он может сам! Он не его Цуна! Он, он… Так, не паниковать. Цуна облизал губы, поморщился: обкусал до саднящей боли.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Занзас неторопливо намылил его, растер плечи и руку, размял ноющую шею. Горячие твёрдые пальцы трогали и надавливали уверенно, почти отключали от реальности мучительны теплом, охватившим тело, и неловкой деликатностью.  
  
Занзас надраил ему спину между лопаток и поясницу — кожа скрипела от чистоты. Затем по Цуне колко забарабанил душ, пена скатывалась в воду хлопьями и мыльными ручейками, и вслед за ней скользила ладонь Занзаса, словно повторяя изгибы мышц. Цуна не понимал, что чувствует. И чувствует ли.  
  
Когда мытьё завершилось, он мысленно досчитал до трёх и аккуратно прислонился спиной к Занзасу. Страх сковал желудок, рука мелко подрагивала. Ткань рубашки неприятно прилипла к распаренной коже, над ухом тихо хмыкнули, Цуна так и не понял, удивлённо или одобрительно — и он усилием воли, осознанным как никогда, заставил себя расслабиться. Опереться на Занзаса.  
  
Довериться.

***

  
  
На кровати вместе с чистой одеждой лежала папка с единственным листом.

 

**Мир A**

Савада растянулся на желтеющей истоптанной траве, неподалёку от Занзаса, который на чистом упрямстве выбрался сам. Поблагодарил Луссурию, вынесшего его с нижних этажей, и с волнением прислушался. Остальная Вария уже разбиралась с сектантами и немногочисленной охраной лаборатории, и в окрики, причитания и проклятия вклинились высокие голоса Ламбо и Джаннини, резкая речь Гокудеры.  
  
Значит, сейчас он увидит друзей в последний раз.  
  
Боль накатила снова, его скрючило спазмом и вывернуло кофе и фастфудом. Занзасу блевать было вообще нечем.  
  
— Босс, мне позвать Кю? — Луссурия спрашивал деловито и лишь слегка тревожно, почти неуловимо. Савада всегда немного завидовал выдержке офицерского состава Варии в такие моменты. Но сейчас чувствовал себя на грани паники, понимая, что ситуация ещё не совсем им подконтрольна, и это чувствуют и другие.  
  
— Иди на хрен, — отбрил Занзас, растянувшийся на земле. Кажется, он пытался справиться с дыханием. — Если от твоего павлина этот грёбаный вирус мутирует, я головы сверну и тебе, и этой курице!  
  
— Понял! — Луссурия шутливо щёлкнул каблуком. — Тогда пока сгоняю к Сквало и Верде и потороплю их, чтобы быстрее выбивали у Марчелло волшебную пилюлю.  
  
Услышав имя ученого, Занзас выругался.  
  
Когда Луссурия ушёл, Савада благодарно произнёс, утирая липкий пот со лба:

 — Нам обоим доверяться друг другу тяжело, но пока не попробуешь, не узнаешь, что это может быть… — он проглотил слишком личное слово «здорово», скинул более простую и понятную карту, — полезно. — Савада уставился на свою правую руку и почувствовал в который раз за день пристальный взгляд Занзаса. От него окатило сумасшедшим жаром, притупляющим дурноту, захотелось подтянуться, дотронуться, навалиться, прижаться губами к сжатому в нитку рту… Успокой меня, Занзас, ты же умеешь.

Не умеешь.  
  
Савада отвернулся. Марчелло был жив, противовирусный препарат добудут, в этом он не сомневался. Они выживут. Выживут…  
  
— Цуна! — к нему неожиданно подскочил Ламбо; из спутанных чёрных волос торчали мелкие веточки. — Джаннини говорит, что починил базуку Ламбо-сана! Но не хочет отдавать её, сказал, она зачем-то тебе нужна!

Рядом выросла тощая фигура Гокудеры. От волнения и едкой боли Саваду едва вновь не стошнило. Не стоило показывать, что ему плохо. Но на Гокудеру он просто не мог смотреть.  
  
Едва справляясь с ознобной дрожью слабости и дыханием, Савада присел на корточки рядом с Ламбо, погладил по худенкому плечу и вытащил из кудрей сор:  
  
— Я воспользуюсь ею один раз и сразу верну, хорошо, Ламбо?  
  
— Десятый, — прошептал Гокудера, видимо, догадавшись. Неуверенно переступил с ноги на ногу, глядя виновато, не решаясь протянуть руку и помочь встать.  
  
Круглые непонимающие глаза Ламбо, круглые же его щёчки и круглые виноградины конфет, спрятанные в шевелюре. Их Саваде очень не хватало. Как не хватало верной опоры и поддержки в лице Гокудеры, его вечного «Десятый» и дыма сигарет. Друзей, защищавших его до последнего.  
  
Он, наконец, смог вернуть долг.  
  
Савада встал и выпрямился, сграбастал Гокудеру и Ламбо в объятья, запоминая этот момент, твёрдость и тепло их тел, громко стучащие сердца, чуть горьковатый запах пота, сладость карамели, жёсткую хватку рук. Их _вещественность,_ — и приказал Джаннини:  
  
— Стреляй.

Пока не передумал. Пока держат ноги. Пока слёзы только наворачиваются на глаза. Пока не хочется кричать, не хочется, не…

— Прощай, Савада.

Занзас… Береги себя. И спасибо. Господи, спасибо, вам всем, спа…  
  
Мир в последний раз заволокло розовым туманом.  
  
Цуна моргнул растеряно и радостно стиснул друзей обеими руками:  
  
— Я дома!  
  
Все сразу загалдели, засуетились. Цуна ощутил, что его кренит куда-то в бок, что ему холодно и дурно до чёрных пятен перед глазами. Словно по плохо настроенной радиоволне донёсся вопль Сквало: «Сука! Он всё-таки решил сдохнуть!» и полыхнула алая ярость Занзаса — он, оказывается, успел по ней соскучиться.  
  
Цуна схватился за чью-то руку, увидел испуганный взгляд Гокудеры и выдохнул:  
  
— Верде! Передайте Верде!..  
  
Папка с одним-единственным листом.  
  
«Анджело копает это дело уже семь лет и единственное, что ему удалось выяснить — мудак, создавший вирус, встроил в его ДНК кусок своего. Но мы так и не узнали, чем он болел».  
  
— …узнайте, чем Марчелло болел, препарат можно выделить из его крови!..

И Цуну провалился в вязкое небытие, но успел расслышать непреклонное:  
  
— Если не очухаешься быстро, мусор, Браско я буду ловить без тебя.

 

**Мир Б**

Савада проморгался от розового кумара. Спину подпирала любимая кушетка, а напротив сидел Занзас, знакомый до последнего шрама и морщинки, и просматривал какие-то бумаги.  
  
— Ну наконец-то. Нагулялся?  
  
— Завидуешь? — Савада лёг на спину, укладывая голову на колени Занзасу. Тот по-звериному фыркнул, отложил документы, снял очки для чтения и повертел шеей. От него привычно, едва заметно пахло виски и пламенем; и внутренним напряжением, которое передавалось Саваде. Он смотрел на смуглый гладко выбритый подбородок и чётко очерченные губы, на бледный сейчас шрам на скуле, ловил тяжёлый тёмный взгляд и понимал, что ни о чём не сожалеет.  
  
Занзас положил руку ему на бок, провёл снизу вверх, обжигая своим теплом даже сквозь рубашку.  
  
— Нет ничего проблематичнее девственника-натурала.  
  
— Он бы засветил тебе икс-баннером за приставания.  
  
— Повернулся ко мне спиной и пригрозил, что выселит с кровати, если буду храпеть. Сопляк.  
  
Савада расхохотался. Смеялся, пока под веками не запекло, закрыв лицо сгибом локтя. Он вернулся в своё тело и ощущал теперь морозную лёгкость в голове и щекотную дрожь вдоль позвоночника. Облегчения или тоски? Правый рукав пустовал, и это было так естественно и так… больно?  
  
— Что за бумаги?  
  
Занзас молчал, но Савада знал, что тот ответит. Как-то научился определять, когда «да», а когда «нет». Полез во внутренний карман пиджака Занзаса, нашёл портсигар и вынул сигарету. Их нельзя было назвать заядлыми курильщиками. Это было что-то вроде ритуала. Сигарета пару раз в день в течение недели и потом три месяца без них, или одну в месяц и потом ещё год в завязке.  
  
— Врачи снова предлагают отключить их от аппаратов. Твоим хранителям становится только хуже и…  
  
Савада приложил пальцы к губам Занзаса — замолчи — и затянулся густым дымом. Крепкие сигареты. Зависимость, от которой надо избавляться.  
  
А друзей стоило избавить от собственного чувства вины, которое превратило их в мертвецов не хуже чёртова вируса. Он за эти годы и не заметил, как надежда спасти стала привычкой. И сейчас это, в сущности, только его личные упрямство и эгоизм.  
  
— Я согласен.  
  
Спалив недокуренную сигарету пламенем, Савада положил ладонь на руку Занзаса, все еще лежащую на его боку, погладил выпуклые костяшки. Небо внутри расплескивалось рыжей волной, взмывало сквозь кожу вверх, к потолку. Кушетка была огнеупорная, а вот стены и потолок снова почернеют от того, что они управляют пламенем друг друга. Он глотал его и слышал, как Занзас со вкусом смеется. Занзас очень редко смеялся, особенно так.  
  
Прошлое требовалось отпустить, чтобы, наконец, всем им выйти из комы.


End file.
